Transfert
by Realgya
Summary: Etre jumeaux, c'est avoir des corps se ressemblant, mais tous deux bien distincts. Pourtant ce matin-là, la frontière semble bien mince quand Yoh se réveille dans le corps d'Hao, et son frère dans le sien.
1. Prologue

**Avertissement : **Les personnages sont bien entendu la propriété de Hiroyuki Takei.

**Notes : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici avec une vraie fic qui reprend un vieux concept, celui des changements de corps. Je ne vous en dit pas plus même si je pense que les victimes de ce sortilège sont évidentes. J'espère juste que cette fiction vous plaira et surtout que vous prendrez un peu de temps après votre lecture pour me laisser un mot sur ce que vous en avez pensé. On l'oublie trop souvent en tant que lecteur, mais c'est notre soutien envers l'auteur qui l'aide à trouver la motivation pour écrire et publier de nouveaux chapitres, et surtout à s'améliorer. Donc vous l'aurez compris, toutes vos critiques sont les bienvenues :)  
Et sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnages : **Yoh et Hao (pas de slash)

* * *

**Transfert**

**Prologue**

La silhouette avance d'un pas rapide, sa grande cape noire voletant autour d'elle dissimulant entièrement ses traits. Elle se faufile comme une ombre entre les arbres, passe un instant sous le clair de lune, puis disparaît dans la pénombre. Tout au fond de la forêt, il y a une construction de bois. La porte s'ouvre en grinçant, la silhouette entre, la porte se referme. Le silence règne, et seul le vent a été témoin de la venue de l'ombre.

- Je savais que tu viendrais…

La nouvelle venue s'avance dans la pièce sombre et les bougies s'allument sur son passage alors que de tout petits esprits viennent tourner autour d'elle.

- Je suis honorée que vous acceptiez de me recevoir, fait-elle d'une voix claire en traversant les lieux pour aller s'incliner devant le vieil aveugle.

Il lui rend son salut.

- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus eu de visite. Quelle raison te pousse donc jusqu'à moi ?

- Sage des Forêts, je viens quémander votre aide. Je souhaiterai que vous effectuiez un transfert d'âme.

Le vieil homme reste un instant silencieux avant de se lever.

- Le transfert de l'âme… Je suppose que tu n'ignores pas les conséquences qu'une telle pratique pourrait avoir.

- J'en suis tout à fait consciente.

- C'est un rituel dangereux et complexe que tu me demandes d'accomplir.

- Je vous en prie…

Le sage s'approche d'elle et passe une main sur son visage.

- Je sens la détermination dans ta voix, et je ne doute pas que tu as du longuement réfléchir avant de venir me demander mon aider. Si tu es sûre de toi, j'accepte.

- Merci noble sage.

- Viens avec moi, tu vas me dire de quelles âmes il retourne.

La femme se relève pour suivre le vieil homme.

- Alors ? s'enquiert-il en la précédant.

- Les âmes de Yoh et Hao Asakura.

Le sage s'arrête un instant, puis reprend sa route d'une marche hésitante.

- L'âme de Hao est âgée de mille ans, je ne suis pas sûr de parvenir à accomplir ce que tu me demandes.

La femme dans son dos garde le silence.

- Néanmoins, ils sont jumeaux, et le lien entre leurs corps aidera le transfert. Je veux bien essayer, mais je ne peux rien te promettre pour le résultat.

- S'il vous plaît, faites de votre mieux. Je vous fais confiance.

L'homme acquiesce.

- Il en sera fait selon ta volonté.


	2. I Transfert de sommeil

**Notes : **Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà, comme vous pouvez le voir je poste déjà le chapitre suivant, j'avais trop honte en relisant le prologue. Il est court et il ne se passe pas grand chose... (Bon, il faut avouer que celui-ci n'est pas rempli de beaucoup d'actions non plus ^^')

Un grand merci à Hana Shirayuki et Star Twins pour leurs encouragements !

Bonne lecture à tous :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Transfert de sommeil**

Yoh grogna en sentant les rayons du soleil sur ses yeux. Il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à se lever. Malheureusement, Anna n'allait pas tarder à venir le rouer de coups car il n'était pas déjà réveillé. D'ailleurs, c'était étrange qu'elle ne soit pas encore arrivée.

Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil. Ne reconnaissant pas les lieux, il se redressa en bâillant, et se sentit tomber dans le vide. Avant même qu'il ne prenne conscience de sa chute il s'était déjà fracassé au sol avec un grand bruit. Il se releva en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

- Zut !

Il jeta un coup d'œil tout autour de lui et découvrit qu'il était par terre, en plein milieu d'une forêt, et qu'au vu sa chute, il devait se trouver dans l'arbre peu de temps auparavant. Son regard se posa sur le soleil déjà levé et il poussa une exclamation de frayeur. Anna allait le tuer quand elle allait le retrouver. Il devait commencer son entraînement dès l'aube ! Il pourrait bien essayer de s'excuser en exposant son somnambulisme, cela ne le dispenserait pas d'une punition exemplaire pour autant.

Etrange… Il ne se rappelait pourtant pas être somnambule. Cependant, au vu de sa récente situation, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il se rappelait s'être endormi hier soir dans son lit et se retrouvait en plein milieu d'une forêt perché sur un arbre ce matin.

Grommelant, Yoh se leva et partit faire quelques pas, ne tardant pas à tomber sur un étang. Il s'aspergea le visage et se trouva très bizarre. Il regarda attentivement ses mains sans les reconnaître. Peut-être que s'il enlevait les gants qu'il portait… Un instant, pourquoi avait-il des gants ?

Il posa un regard sur la surface liquide devant lui et eu un sursaut de frayeur en y trouvant le visage de Hao. Il se retourna brusquement, mais il était seul et il n'y avait aucune trace de son frère autour de lui. Pourtant, en regardant de nouveau dans l'eau, son jumeau l'observait toujours. Il maîtrisait les cinq éléments, il était peut-être sous la surface en apnée. S'il tendait la main, peut-être pourrait-il le toucher.

Yoh avança sa main vers l'étang et le Hao dans l'eau en fit autant. Hésitant, il porta sa main à son visage, imité par son jumeau. Un horrible pressentiment l'assaillit et il attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux. Sous ses yeux horrifiés, il se rendit compte que ses cheveux avaient extraordinairement poussé durant la nuit.

Il porta subitement ses mains à ses oreilles et sentit les deux boucles avec des étoiles que ne quittait jamais son frère. Le reflet dans l'eau grimaça à son instar. Cette fois il ne pouvait plus le nier, il s'était retrouvé catapulté pour une raison inconnue dans le corps de son jumeau.

…

Hao fut réveillé par une odeur de croissants chauds et l'image de sa mère lui vint à l'esprit. Durant un court instant, il eut l'impression d'être retombé en enfance, dans la petite maison dans laquelle il habitait avec Asanoha. Mais ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, car sa mère était morte, tuée par les humains.

Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, savourant encore un peu la douce tiédeur qui l'avait envahi, quand naturellement les pensées de la personne à côté de lui se firent entendre. Il fut extrêmement surpris du fait que la jeune fille le trouvait « beau quand il dormait » et était amoureuse de lui. Ce ne pouvait pas être Kanna, Mach ou Mary. Il les connaissait bien, et savait qu'aucune d'entre elle n'éprouvait ce genre de sentiments à son égard. La seule personne qui avait eu cet élan de tendresse envers lui avait été sa mère, il y avait mille ans de cela.

Il sentit une main s'approcher de lui et par automatisme la bloqua en s'empara de son poignet, ses yeux toujours fermés. La fille sembla perturbée au plus haut point et il pouvait sentir sa gêne à travers ses pensées.

Hao ouvrit les yeux et balaya rapidement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Son regard se posa ensuite sur celui sa visiteuse dont les joues étaient totalement cramoisies.

- Pardonnez-moi maître Yoh, mais Anna m'a chargé de venir vous réveiller sans plus tarder.

Hao la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de hocher lentement la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris. Il relâcha son poignet qu'elle ramena contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se redresser, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'était enfuie de la chambre. Il regarda distraitement le plateau qu'elle lui avait apporté et préféra aller tout de suite vérifier si son hypothèse était fondée. Sortant dans le couloir, il ne croisa personne jusqu'à la salle de bain qu'il eut tôt fait de repérer, puis s'examina dans un miroir. Ses doutes étaient confirmés, il avait bel et bien l'apparence de son frère.

- Maître Yoh !

Hao jeta à peine un regard au fantôme gardien de son jumeau venant d'apparaître à ses côtés.

- Pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous avoir réveillé, mais Anna avez autorisé qu'on vous laisse dormir encore un peu.

- Et donc tu étais dehors à discuter avec Bason, conclut le shaman après avoir lu dans ses pensées.

L'esprit sembla un instant déstabilisé.

- Oui, c'est cela.

Hao sortit dans le couloir, le samurai à sa suite, et croisa Ryu. Ce dernier le salua mais ne reçut aucune réponse en retour.

- Quelque chose ne va pas maître Yoh ? Vous avez l'air préoccupé, s'enquit Amidamaru.

- C'est vrai ça, confirma Ryu. Tu n'as mis que trente secondes à sortir du lit et tu n'as pas touché au petit-déjeuner que t'a apporté Tamao. C'est louche.

Hao ne leur prêta aucune attention et retourna dans la chambre de son frère. Il revêtit les vêtements de Yoh, dédaignant la nourriture qu'on lui avait servie, ce qui accrut l'inquiétude d'Amidamaru. Quand il eut à mettre le collier qu'il avait offert à Matamune, il hésita un instant, et son regard s'adoucit en le regardant. Avec un léger sourire, il l'enfila et se tourna vers le fantôme.

Le regard de ce dernier était grave et ses pensées tourbillonnaient, ce qui accentua le sourire de Hao.

- C'est exact Amidamaru, je ne suis pas Yoh, lui déclara-t-il d'une voix amusée.

…

Yoh s'assit en tailleur et essaya de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. D'abord, ne pas paniquer. Ensuite… Ensuite bonne question.

- Amidamaru ? tenta-t-il à haute voix.

Bien entendu, son ami n'était pas à ses côtés. Par contre, un immense fantôme se manifesta et le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Yoh le dévisagea avec de grands yeux, avant de se forcer à fermer la bouche. Le Spirit of Fire de son frère était vraiment… impressionnant. Et il était en train de le regarder avec suspicion.

- Ah, tu es là, essaya de dire Yoh d'une voix atone.

S'il se faisait passer pour Hao, peut-être que le fantôme lui obéirait. Après tout, il avait son corps…

« Idiot ! » entendit-il la voix imaginaire de son grand-père fracasser son crâne. « La seule chose qui compte, c'est l'âme. » Exact, c'était l'âme qui importait. Et Yoh n'était pas Hao. De plus, il n'avait de toute manière pas un niveau suffisamment élevé de furyoku pour contrôler le fantôme.

Le Spirit of Fire avança une main vers lui et Yoh recula instinctivement. Il n'allait pas lui faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ?

De la contrariété s'installa dans le regard du fantôme et avant que le shaman n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, il se retrouvait prisonnier de la poigne de l'esprit. Ce dernier l'amena jusque devant son visage et planta ses iris enflammés dans celles de Yoh. Apparemment, il avait intérêt à jouer la carte de la franchise s'il ne voulait pas finir carbonisé.

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas Hao, je suis Yoh, son frère jumeau tu sais ? Et je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé là, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

L'esprit le secoua un peu et son visage prit une expression mauvaise au moment où il ramena Yoh devant lui. Selon toute évidence, le Spirit of Fire se moquait pas mal de ces détails.

- Tu veux savoir où est ton maître, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en sentant ses tripes remuer.

Après avoir été balancé par le fantôme, il commençait à avoir envie de vomir, mais se dit que renvoyer son précédent dîner sur le Spirit of Fire était tout sauf une bonne idée.

- Si je suis dans son corps, logiquement il doit être dans le mien, tu ne crois pas ? tenta-t-il. Alors ce serait bien que tu nous amènes tous les deux là-bas, comme ça on pourrait le voir et lui parler. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Le fantôme resta un instant stoïque, se contentant de le fixer, et Yoh crut bien que son discours piteux n'avait eu aucun effet, mais soudain l'esprit s'envola, le gardant toujours dans son poing. Ils survolèrent la forêt et Yoh poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le fantôme gardien l'avait compris, et tous deux se dirigeaient désormais vers la demeure où logeait temporairement l'équipe Fumbari Onsen.


	3. II Transfert de corps

**Notes : **Coucou à tous ! Voilà, je poste ce chapitre maintenant parce que je vois que le précédent a été lu, et que de toute manière il me reste encore un chapitre d'avance :D Ne vous en faites pas, vous l'aurez la semaine prochaine ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Transfert de corps**

- Yoh ! On peut savoir où tu vas comme ça ?

Hao se retourna lentement pour faire face à Anna, la toisant avec un léger sourire au bord des lèvres.

- Je sors, pourquoi ?

Anna ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer vertement mais la referma sans avoir prononcé un mot. Elle examina le visage du jeune homme lui faisant face, son visage perdant peu à peu de son assurance avant de se fermer brusquement. Son regard se durcit et sa voix se fit glaciale lorsqu'elle s'adressa de nouveau à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans le corps de Yoh ? gronda-t-elle.

Amidamaru apparut à ses côtés pour la soutenir, l'expression aussi sévère qu'elle.

- C'est une bonne question, j'étais moi-même en train de me la poser, répondit Hao avec légèreté.

- Anna, j'ai fini ce que tu m'avais demandé, est-ce que Yoh a…

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce se tut en prenant conscience de la tension qui y régnait.

- Où est Yoh ? exigea de savoir Anna.

- Dans mon propre corps je présume, répliqua nonchalamment Hao. Mon fantôme gardien ne va sans doute plus tarder à arriver, il te le ramènera en un seul morceau. Rassurée ?

Anna ne répondit pas, mais il était clair que la réponse était négative. Hao se détourna et sortit de l'habitation, les deux jeunes filles le suivant à une distance respectable. Avec amusement, l'onmyoji suivit les pensées de la gamine aux cheveux roses s'appelant Tamao, dont les joues s'empourpraient de plus en plus alors qu'Amidamaru lui expliquait la situation à voix basse. Elle se rappela la scène qui avait eu lieu à son réveil et devient cette fois-ci totalement cramoisie avant de se cacher derrière sa tablette qu'elle ne quittait jamais, au cas où.

Hao esquissa un sourire avant de lever la tête vers le ciel.

- Le voilà, se contenta-t-il d'affirmer.

Aussitôt, le Spirit of Fire se matérialisa devant eux, tenant son jumeau dans sa main. Anna empoigna ses perles et Amidamaru se mit sur la défensive mais l'esprit géant ne fit que lâcher Yoh, suffisamment bas pour qu'il ne se blesse pas dans la chute. Ce dernier se releva en grimaçant, avant d'aviser les personnes présentes.

- Hao ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Yoh, soupira son aîné. Je suppose que tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer. Non, tu ne sais rien, ajouta-t-il directement, ayant lu dans les pensées de son frère.

- Mais… tu ne sais pas non plus ? demanda Yoh, surpris.

Hao lui retourna un sourire inquiétant et son descendant déglutit.

C'était étrange de voir son corps de l'extérieur, de ne plus s'habiter soi-même. Yoh supposa que son frère devait être habitué, après tout il s'était déjà réincarné deux fois dans des corps différents, mais pour lui c'était nouveau… et fort étrange. Il contempla son corps, regardant Hao vivre en lui avec fascination. Ce dernier s'en rendit très vite compte et leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

- Avez-vous une solution pour résoudre ce problème ? questionna Anna.

Yoh se sortit de ses pensées pour les orienter vers sa fiancée. Elle avait dit « vous », donc s'adresser autant à lui qu'à son frère. Mais comme de toute manière il n'avait aucune réponse, il se tourna naturellement vers son propre corps.

- Aucune idée, déclara Hao avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Mais… balbutia Yoh. Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- On va attendre que ça passe.

Le Spirit of Fire posa sa paume ouverte par terre, près de son maître, et Yoh sentit soudain un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Son frère n'allait quand même pas partir en le laissant dans cette position délicate ?

- Mais les Paches, le tournoi…

- La seule chose qui importe, c'est l'âme, trancha Hao. Que veux-tu qu'ils aient à redire ?

- Enfin si je me présente dans ton corps à mon prochain match, ils vont crier que c'est un complot et que tu te fais passer pour moi pour m'assurer la victoire, raisonna Yoh.

- Et alors ?

Cela semblait laisser Hao totalement indifférent de rester bloqué dans le corps de son jumeau.

- Pas question que tu t'en ailles comme ça, intervint soudain Anna. Je refuse que Yoh se retrouve coincé dans ton corps pour toujours.

- Quelle importance, répliqua Hao. Ce qui nous a touchés n'est pas dangereux, sinon je l'aurai senti. Et si cela ne cesse pas de lui-même, dans quelques semaines tout au plus je serai Shaman King, je pourrai inverser la situation. Enfin, à condition que Yoh se résolve à appartenir à mon royaume, sinon une fois mort, il n'aura de toute manière plus besoin d'aucun corps.

Hao ponctua sa déclaration d'un sourire qui arracha un frisson à Anna. Voir l'expression tant abhorrée de son ennemi sur le visage de son fiancé semblait lui faire un choc.

- Au fait Yoh, précisa Hao. Je t'interdis de toucher à mes cheveux.

- Sinon ? le défia Anna.

- Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je pourrai faire à ce corps-ci, déclara-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Yoh grimaça et commença à se sentir nauséeux sans en comprendre l'origine. Ce ne pouvait tout de même pas être les quelques paroles de son frère qui l'avait rendu malade !

Hao monta dans la main du Spirit of Fire, mais au moment où ce dernier s'apprêtait à s'envoler une sonnerie à son poignet le fit stopper l'action de son fantôme.

- J'allais oublier, sembla-t-il se rappeler.

Il détacha sa cloche de l'oracle et y jeta un bref coup d'œil.

- Une alarme pour te rappeler l'horaire de tes matchs ? Es-tu donc si négligent que tu ne les connais pas par cœur.

Il lança l'objet en direction de Yoh qui le rattrapa au vol. En regardant l'écran lui indiquant que son match était dans deux heures, il se rappela soudain qu'il devait affronter l'équipe du nom de Icemen aujourd'hui.

- Yoh.

Sa propre voix le tira de ses pensées et il releva la tête, perturbé, avant de se ressaisir.

- Ah oui, attends je l'enlève.

Il releva son poncho, enfin celui de son frère, et commença à délacer la cloche de l'oracle qu'il portait au poignet quand il sentit sa tête lui tourner. Ses yeux papillonnaient, ses mains tremblaient et il sentait une sueur froide couler le long de son dos.

- Yoh ?

Amidamaru s'approcha de lui, l'air inquiet. Le shaman voulut lui dire que cela allait mais sa bouche refusa de s'ouvrir. Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul, et la dernière chose dont il se souvint, c'est de se sentir tomber avant que les ténèbres ne l'envahissent.


	4. III Transfert de fantôme

**Notes : **Salut à tous ! Bon, ce chapitre n'aurait du arriver que demain ou après-demain mais j'ai quand même décidé de le poster aujourd'hui ^^ J'espère très sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Et à tous ceux qui oublient la plupart du temps, il y a un petit bouton nommé "review" au bas de la page :p Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Transfert de fantôme**

- Yoh !

Anna se précipita sur son fiancé, suivie de près par Tamao. Elles positionnèrent le jeune homme inconscient sur le dos et posa une main sur son front.

- Il est brûlant, murmura-t-elle.

- Comment cela se fait-il ? s'inquiéta Amidamaru.

- Il supporte mal le changement de corps, déclara Hao derrière eux. Il a juste besoin de repos.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença Anna en relevant la tête.

Leur ennemi se tenait à quelques pas d'elle, les yeux fixés sur son frère, le Spirit of Fire derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici, toi ? s'écria-t-elle.

Hao l'ignora et se pencha sur Yoh avec l'intention manifeste de récupérer sa cloche de l'oracle.

- Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? questionna Tamao à brûle-point.

Hao suspendit son geste pour se tourner vers d'elle. Il la jaugea du regard et ses joues prirent leur couleur pivoine habituelle sans pour autant qu'elle baisse les yeux.

- Quelques jours sans doute, lâcha-t-il.

- Quelques… jours, répéta Anna.

Hao lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et la vit les yeux perdus dans le vide, la tête ballante.

- Mais il ne pourra jamais se battre tout à l'heure, alors, s'affola Tamao.

Son regard passa successivement d'Anna à Amidamaru, qui gardait la tête basse.

- Il… il va être disqualifié ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

L'absence de réponse lui tint lieu d'affirmation.

…

Hao leva la tête en l'air, pensif. Il ne voulait pas que son frère se retire du Shaman Fight, mais dans la situation actuelle Yoh ne pourrait jamais se battre. Décidément, il allait être obligé d'intervenir en personne.

Il ramassa les deux cloches de l'oracle et en fixa une des deux à son bras avec résignation. Obéissant à son ordre muet, le Spirit of Fire s'évapora et le corps qu'habitait Yoh se souleva du sol, arrachant un petit cri de surprise à Tamao.

- Guidez mon corps jusqu'à une chambre, et débrouillez-vous pour que personne ne se rende compte de sa présence, exigea-t-il.

- De quel droit te permets-tu de donner des ordres ? s'écria Anna en reprenant vie, se dressant devant lui.

Elle voulut le frapper mais il se décala sur le côté. Entraînée par son élan, Anna fit quelques pas en avant, déséquilibrée, et se retrouva à côté de Tamao.

- Que ce soit bien clair, personne ne doit être au courant, déclara-t-il.

Tamao lui lança un regard perdu tandis qu'Anna commençait à comprendre.

- La cloche que vous portez, c'est celle de Yoh, s'aperçut Amidamaru.

Hao se détourna sans répondre. Il rentra dans la maison et monta chercher à l'étage les épées de son frère.

- Tu vas t'entraîner ? s'étonna Faust en le croisant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rien qui ne me fatiguera avant le match, répondit Hao en lisant dans son esprit les inquiétudes du médecin.

Ce dernier approuva de la tête tandis que le jeune homme ressortait de la maison.

- Vous êtes toujours là, vous ? reprocha-t-il aux deux jeunes filles.

Elles sursautèrent en l'entendant mais Hao ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre.

- Viens Amidamaru, il va falloir s'entraîner un minimum si nous voulons faire illusion.

Le fantôme acquiesça et s'empressa de le suivre, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard guère rassuré à son véritable maître.

- Tu crois qu'il va guérir ? s'enquit Tamao en guidant le corps de Hao vers la maison.

- S'il l'a dit, fit sèchement Anna avant de se refermer comme une huître.

…

Hao s'arrêta dans un endroit isolé et se retourna vers Amidamaru. Il le jaugea un instant du regard avant de poser au sol le Harusame et le Futsu no Mitama. Le Spirit of Fire se matérialisa à côté de lui, et Amidamaru porta instinctivement la main à son épée.

- Inutile de te mettre sur la défensive, déclara platement Hao. Il semblerait qu'Anna ait enfin couché Yoh, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Son fantôme gardien ouvrit la main, et Hao prit la feuille et la plume qu'elle contenait pour rédiger rapidement un mot. Amidamaru le regarda faire avec surprise, se demandant d'où pouvait venir l'encre qu'il utilisait. Quand le shaman eut fini, la plume disparut dans une flamme et il confia le papier à son fantôme, qui disparut aussitôt.

- Mon équipe va trouver étrange que je ne me manifeste pas, informa-t-il Amidamaru en réponse à ses interrogations muettes. Je viens de les prévenir que je n'assisterai pas au match. Et pour ta gouverne, je n'ai pas besoin d'encre, j'ai brûlé le papier à l'endroit que touchait ma plume.

Amidamaru se renfrogna, guère rassuré de constater à quel point le pouvoir d'Hao de lire dans les pensées était puissant.

- Bien, si tu n'as plus de questions on pourrait commencer, fit-il. Quelle technique aviez-vous prévu d'utiliser, avec Yoh ?

Le fantôme prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Nous avons mis deux mois avant de la perfectionner, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée d'essayer de la reproduire pour le match, fit-il savoir.

- Mais si nous ne le faisons pas ses coéquipiers vont se poser des questions, opposa Hao.

- Vous ne comptez pas les prévenir de… la situation ? s'étonna Amidamaru.

- Non. Moins de monde le saura, mieux ce sera. Ce serait dommage que cette histoire arrive aux oreilles des Paches, cela éliminerait Yoh du tournoi.

- Ryu et Faust sont des personnes de confiance, insista le fantôme.

- Je ne crois pas avoir à discuter de cela avec toi.

Hao et Amidamaru se toisèrent quelques instants avant que l'esprit ne détourne le regard.

- De plus, ajouta l'onmyoji, ce n'est pas leur aptitude à garder un secret dont je doute mais celle de jouer la comédie et de me considérer comme étant Yoh.

Amidamaru acquiesça mais n'ajouta rien.

- Et maintenant, tu veux bien te remémorer vos entraînements avec Yoh s'il te plaît ? Ce sera plus facile si je les vois directement dans tes pensées.

Le fantôme fut surpris de l'amabilité du shaman mais chassa bien vite cette pensée pour se concentrer sur le travail que son maître et lui avaient fournis au cours des deux derniers mois.

- Je vois, souffla Hao. Cet over soul mérite vraiment de s'appeler Spirit of Sword.

Il ramassa les deux épées et les prie chacune dans une main.

- Prêt ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire.

Un bref instant, Amidamaru eut l'impression que Yoh était Yoh, mais cela se dissipa bien vite. L'expression malicieuse qu'arborait Hao était totalement différente de celle sereine et paisible de son frère, et pourtant, l'espace d'une seconde…

- Amidamaru, over soul Spirit of Sword.

Le fantôme agit comme il en avait l'habitude avec Yoh. Il se sentit décupler alors que l'over soul apparaissant était immense. Les réserves de furyoku d'Hao semblait inépuisable et Amidamaru en eut presque le vertige d'en avoir ainsi un aperçu d'aussi près.

Quelques instants plus tard, le shaman le relâchait et il reprit son apparence, haletant.

- C'était… L'épée devait être…

- Grande ? proposa Hao, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, en le voyant chercher ses mots. Oui, elle l'était. Mais il va falloir que tu m'indiques la taille de celle de Yoh pour que je puisse la réduire.

Amidamaru approuva de la tête, ses pensées vagabondant ailleurs. Il venait de prendre conscience de la puissance d'Hao, et surtout, de l'écart considérable de force entre son maître et son ancêtre.


	5. IV Transfert de combat

**Notes :** Salut ! Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard, ce chapitre n'a pas été évident à écrire. Il n'est pas forcément très intéressant, quoique plus long que les précédents. En fait, il s'agit d'une réécriture complète du tome 15. Navrée si c'est ennuyant, mais c'est un passage obligé. J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout. Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 : Transfert de combat

Hao rentra dans la maison, suivi d'un Amidamaru perturbé. Anna lui jeta un regard froid avant de se détourner. La fille aux cheveux roses était absente, par contre ses partenaires provisoires, ainsi que leurs fantômes, étaient présents.

- Yoh !

Hao baissa les yeux sur l'humain qui venait de l'interpeler. Il était si petit qu'il ne l'avait pas aperçu au premier coup d'œil. Cependant Yoh était ami avec ce nain, il lui faudrait donc faire illusion auprès de lui également.

- Dépêche-toi d'aller te préparer ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'être en retard, lui lança Anna avec colère sans même le regarder.

Hao haussa les épaules et s'éclipsa pour aller se changer. Cette fois-ci, Amidamaru ne le suivit pas. Il croisa la gamine prénommée Tamao dans le couloir qui rougit et s'écarta à son passage, intimidée, mais ne lui prêta aucune attention.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il les retrouva tous sur le seuil de l'auberge. Manta qui faisait les cent pas, inquiet, s'arrêta quand il apparut et lui fit un grand sourire.

- J'ai confiance en toi, tu vas gagner ! déclara-t-il d'une voix forte.

Le médecin approuva de la tête alors qu'Anna abordait une expression sinistre.

- Il a intérêt, fit-elle d'une voix emplie de menaces.

Hao lui envoya un regard flambant de malice, un mince sourire narquois s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Sans un mot, il prit la direction de l'arène, ne se retournant pas pour vérifier que les autres le suivaient. Il était un meneur, il était naturel qu'ils soient derrière lui. Manta le rattrapa pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il affichait un air déterminé mais Hao pouvait lire ses pensées et mesurait l'ampleur de son inquiétude pour Yoh. Il n'imaginait pas le Shaman Fight aussi violent.

Il lui rappelait Opacho, le seul qui le dépassait parfois quand il marchait pour courir devant. Il ne s'éloigna de lui que quand vint le moment pour l'équipe Fumbari Onsen d'entrer dans l'arène.

- Je suis avec vous les gars, vous allez gagner, annonça Manta.

- Comme s'il pouvait en être autrement, répondit Hao d'une voix qu'il s'efforça d'être plate pour ne pas être ironique.

- Ryu, j'ai l'impression que Manta est encore plus angoissé que toi, commenta le fantôme lézard.

- Je ne suis pas angoissé, rétorqua le shaman. Et t'en fais pas Manta, Yoh a raison, on ne peut que gagner.

Il lui tendit un pouce victorieux, ce qu'Hao trouva particulièrement ridicule, bien que ne pouvant le faire savoir. Manta acquiesça de la tête et disparut à la suite d'Anna et de Tamao. L'équipe The Ren arriva à ce moment-là et les suivit, non sans avoir encouragé sobrement leurs camarades avant.

Hao examina le visage crispé de Ren. Il voulait lui proposer de le rejoindre, le chinois aurait sa place parmi son nouveau monde. Seulement, tant qu'il serait coincé dans le corps de Yoh cela serait impossible. Ou de moins tant qu'il serait obligé de falsifier son identité. Peu de temps après ce match, il pourrait révéler le transfert de corps. Il faudrait juste attendre un peu, histoire que les paches ne vienne pas soupçonner que l'échange ait eu lieu plus tôt qu'il ne le déclarerait. S'ils découvraient que Hao avait usurpé de l'identité de son frère pour ce match, Yoh ne serait pas le seul à être exclu du tournoi.

Attendre mille ans et être disqualifié pour si peu… Ce serait trop bête. Il fallait qu'il s'applique et endosse le rôle de son frère.

…

- Eh ! Vous voilà enfin. On commencer à s'impatienter.

Hao dévisagea froidement l'équipe lui faisant face, les Ice Men.

- Les fameuses grandes gueules.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Hao pour comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Ainsi Yoh avait-il annoncé qu'il gagnerait en un seul coup ? Intéressant, il se ferait un plaisir de confirmer ses dires. A vrai dire, l'envie le démangeait déjà de les transpercer tous trois en une seule fois, mais d'une part Amidamaru n'accepterait pas leurs morts, et de l'autre cela ne correspondait pas au caractère de Yoh. Dommage, il allait devoir se retenir.

- Maître Yoh.

Hao jeta un coup d'œil à la tablette funéraire qu'il avait dans la poche.

- Je connais la raison de cette remarque.

Si Amidamaru lui disait cela, c'était que Yoh était sensé l'ignorer. Il écouta donc d'une oreille distraite le fantôme relater l'épisode, informant les autres par la même occasion.

- Ah bon, je ne savais pas, se contenta-t-il de formuler quand il eut achevé son récit, pour faire bonne figure.

Qu'aurait fait Yoh ensuite à sa place ? Il commençait déjà à regretter d'avoir décidé de remplacer son frère.

- C'est ennuyant, lâcha-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Seul Amidamaru comprit le réel sens de sa remarque, les autres pensant qu'il commentait l'épisode au restaurant.

- C'est toi qui as demandé à ton fantôme de nous observer ? Il n'est qu'un vulgaire espion ? le provoqua le meneur de l'équipe adverse.

- Hein ? Tu oses te moquer du maître ! s'échauffa aussitôt Ryu.

Au moins Yoh avait-il acquis de ses subordonnés la même dévotion que lui envers les siens, voilà qui était encourageant.

- Du calme, inutile de s'enflammer pour si peu.

Il aurait bien dit que cela était petit, mais ça aurait été se trahir immédiatement. Vivement que cette comédie prenne fin.

- De toute manière, ça n'aurait rien changé à notre victoire.

Les trois fantômes de l'équipe Fumbari Onsen se matérialisèrent auprès de leurs shamans, ou dans le cas d'Amidamaru de son shaman d'emprunt.

- Prétentieux ! Cette attitude est vraiment agaçante, grinça entre ses dents leur adversaire. Vos fantômes ne sont que des humains, il n'y a pas de quoi se pavaner.

Hao ne répondit pas, jugeant que ce n'était pas la peine. Il savait d'une part qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer un fantôme, de l'autre que la puissance du shaman dépendait avant tout de ce dernier et non de son esprit protecteur. Deux principes fondamentaux que la tête brûlée en face de lui semblait ignorer. C'était si pitoyable.

L'envie d'appeler le Spirit of Fire pour carboniser tout ce beau monde se fit sentir mais il la réprima. Il ne fallait pas céder aux pulsions sur un coup de tête, tout devait être réfléchi.

A ses côtés, Amidamaru venait de se lancer dans une plaidoirie passionnée de son maître. Hao écouta attentivement, songeant nostalgiquement à Matamune. Un bref instant l'image du chat apparut dans son esprit, avant d'être brutalement repoussée.

Hao sortit les deux épées et s'imagina un instant regarder le combat de l'extérieur. Yoh n'était pas particulièrement bavard, mais depuis le début il devait sembler un peu trop silencieux.

- Amidamaru fusionne dans le harusame et dans le sabre futsu no mitama.

Hao se concentra pour laisser passer juste la dose qu'il fallait de furyoku. Son frère n'en avait vraiment pas beaucoup, songea-t-il en réprimant un soupir.

- Over soul spirit of sword.

Hao sonda rapidement les spectateurs. L'épée leur paraissait grande, voire immense. Dire qu'elle faisait moins de la moitié que celle qu'il avait formée la première fois qu'il s'était entraîné avec Amidamaru…

- Si on commençait maintenant ? lança-t-il avec sarcasme à l'équipe adverse.

Voyant que nul ne bougeait parmi les Ice Men, il fit disparaître l'over soul, attirant l'émoi de certains spectateurs ne comprenant pas comment Amidamaru pouvait redevenir un simple fantôme après cette brusque transformation. Enfin cet incapable d'arbitre annonça le début du combat. En ce qui sembla un instant à beaucoup, mais qui était pour Hao une éternité, les Ice Men attaquèrent Faust, l'envoyant voler hors de son fauteuil roulant.

Il laissa ce dernier se débrouiller. Le niveau de leurs adversaires était loin d'être inquiétant, Faust pourrait les battre rapidement et seul s'il le désirait. Cela grâce au Tchô Senjiryaketsu que lui-même avait créé. Cette pensée le fit sourire, ce qui lui attira les foudres des Ice Men pensant qu'il se moquait d'eux. D'un côté, ce n'était pas totalement faux.

Hao comptait laisser ses deux coéquipiers temporaires régler cette histoire, cependant après la démonstration de puissance de Faust, puis de Ryu, il fut évident que ces derniers le laisseraient achever le match.

« Amidamaru »

Le fantôme sursauta en entendant la voix dans sa tête, ce qui fit rire intérieurement Hao.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, cette technique ne nécessite qu'une infime partie de furyoku et est totalement indétectable par quiconque. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses m'entendre. »

« C'est lié à votre capacité de lire dans les pensées ? » questionna l'esprit.

« En quelque sorte. Dis-moi, Yoh connaît-il l'annulation de furyoku ? »

« Oui »

« Parfait »

Hao d'un geste de la main empêcha Ryu et Faust d'intervenir quand l'attaque de glace fondit sur lui. Elle ne lui fit strictement rien. Impassible, il se contenta d'attendre que ses adversaires se résignent, alors qu'ils attaquaient cette fois tous les trois en même temps. Finalement, il matérialisa une nouvelle fois l'over soul de Yoh.

Il ferma les yeux, réfléchissant. Agir comme Yoh aurait agi. Il avait réussi à cerner un peu son frère, il devrait y arriver. D'abord, considérer ses adversaires comme des âmes à sauver, aussi petit cela puisse être. Ensuite…

- Faites-le pour vous.

L'équipe adverse sursauta et il sentit Amidamaru se troubler, ce qui lui tira un sourire. Il pouvait lire dans leurs pensées, il n'était pas difficile de savoir de quoi ils avaient besoin pour être libéré de leurs tourments. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de pratique, mais Yoh si.

- Un dernier effort et ce sera la fin. Faites-le pour vous et je le ferai pour moi, pour tester la nouvelle force d'Amidamaru.

Il sentit le fantôme rire en trouvant que ce genre de phrases ressemblait bien à celles de Yoh et se promit de lui faire passer l'envie de se moquer de lui quand cette mascarade serait terminée.

- Très bien, approuva le meneur de l'équipe adverse, supporté par ses deux coéquipiers. Aurora Borealis !

Hao sourit en regardant cette infime partie de la nature se manifester. Il se focalisa sur les pensées d'Amidamaru et sut rapidement quoi faire.

- A la manière d'Amidamaru. Daigokôgin !

Une explosion, puis un silence. Une bonne chose de faite.


	6. V Transfert de fiancé

**Notes :** Salut ! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre qui arrive un peu avant le week-end, soyez contents ! ^^' Pour ma part je le trouve très mal écrit, il n'y a que de l'action, rien au niveau des sentiments. Je me rattraperai la prochaine fois. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Transfert de fiancé**

- On a perdu mais alors… super match ! s'exclama Pino.

Hao resta un moment immobile, à le regarder sans réagir. Ryu et Faust le dépassèrent pour aller serrer la main de leurs adversaires vaincus et il se décida enfin à faire de même.

- Continue comme ça Asakura, lui avait dit le coéquipier de Pino.

Hao avait senti quelque chose remuer dans son ventre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre le commentaire pour lui, même s'il s'adressait en fait à Yoh. Quoique… Cette situation lui sembla soudain devenir dangereuse. Il n'était pas là pour sauver les gens, il était là pour sauver la nature. Or les gens la détruisaient, cette nature.

Il suivit le groupe jusqu'au restaurant pache « Le Maïs royal » mais s'y sentit mal. Les membres de l'équipe The Ren vinrent lui donner une bourrade dans le dos et il lui fallut concentrer toute son énergie pour ne pas les repousser violemment et leur faire traverser les murs du bâtiment.

- Ne crois pas que ce sera aussi facile contre nous, avait quand même prévenu Horohoro.

- Ren n'est pas là ? questionna Ryu.

- Non il est parti s'entraîner avant la fin du match, il savait que vous gagneriez, répondit Chocholove.

- Ca ressemble bien à la tête brûlée d'agir comme ça, commenta froidement Anna.

Manta s'approcha de Hao alors que ce dernier conservait son silence.

- Tout va bien Yoh ? Tu as l'air soucieux.

Le petit humain s'inquiétait pour lui… c'était trop drôle.

- Je ferai bien une bonne sieste, répondit-il, remerciant intérieurement son frère de lui offrir une échappatoire si facile.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que chacun soit pris dans une conversation. Ren ne réapparut pas, Anna commanda une boisson fraiche, Horohoro et Pino s'accoudèrent au bar, Carmehide rigolait avec Ryu et Ponchi et Conchi étaient éblouis devant la beauté de Zoria. Manta pour sa part laissait Hao tranquille, conversant avec Chocholove pas loin de Faust qui astiquait le crâne d'Eliza. Sûr que personne ne faisait plus attention à lui, Hao s'éclipsa sans remarquer le regard de Tamao le suivre.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hao poussa la porte de la chambre et s'y glissa sans bruit. Il referma précautionneusement le battant derrière lui avant de poser les yeux sur son corps. Yoh était immobile, allongé sur la couchette devant lui. Sa respiration était apaisée, ses yeux clos, et une multitude de mèches brunes tombait sur son visage. Il posa une main sur son front et constata que sa fièvre était tombée. Au moins cela, c'était une bonne chose.

Il se retourna en sentant une présence dans son dos pour découvrir la tête de la fille aux cheveux roses passant par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Oh ! fit-elle, surprise, devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre.

Elle sortit sa tablette, s'excusa très rapidement par son biais et sortit en refermant la porte en toute hâte. Cependant elle ne partit pas et l'onmyoji pouvait percevoir sa présence. Il entendait son cœur battre à toute allure alors qu'elle était adossée contre la porte, sa tablette serrée contre elle.

- Tu peux rentrer, j'allais partir de toute manière, dit-il d'une voix suffisamment élevée pour être entendu depuis le couloir.

Elle hésita puis revint dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle mais n'osant pas s'approcher. Hao se désintéressa d'elle pour reporta son attention sur son jumeau. Il allait mieux et devrait s'être remis d'ici son match contre l'équipe The Ren, il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce côté-là. Cependant il allait falloir qu'il reste encore un peu pour que les amis de Yoh ne s'inquiètent pas. S'ils apprenaient le transfert maintenant et découvraient leur camarade mal en point… Peut-être croiraient-ils l'histoire sans se poser de questions, mais il restait une éventualité trop importante qu'ils aient des doutes pour que Hao puisse le leur annoncer maintenant.

- Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit Tamao d'une toute petite voix.

- Bien, répondit laconiquement Hao sans même la regarder.

Elle ne sembla pas rassurée par sa réponse mais ne dit rien. Hao suivit le cours de ses pensées. Elle était intriguée par sa présence, espérait que Yoh se rétablirait vite, s'inquiétait de ce transfert de corps, croisait les doigts pour ce soit réversible… Mais ce ne fut pas sur ces détails que Hao s'arrêta, mais sur l'amour qu'elle portait à son frère.

Etre gentil, conciliant, toujours souriant, amical… Ca c'était Yoh, pas lui. Faire semblant l'ennuyait et il avait bien envie de s'amuser un peu. Pas grand-chose, juste un petit jeu.

- Tu es amoureuse de Yoh, n'est-ce pas ? déclara-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Tamao, sachant parfaitement que la question n'était que rhétorique, ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

- On pourrait peut-être s'entendre tous les deux alors, enchaîne-t-il. Je te laisse mon frère et je prends Anna.

- Non.

Deux flammes s'allumèrent dans les prunelles d'Hao devant ce refus. Finalement la gamine avait plus de caractère qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé.

- Non ? Ca ne te plairait pas d'être la fiancée de Yoh ?

- Maître Yoh est amoureux de maîtresse Anna et c'est réciproque, je leur souhaite d'être heureux, je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans leur relation, affirma Tamao avec force.

Cependant les tremblements qui agitaient son corps ne passèrent pas inaperçus aux yeux de l'onmyoji.

- Tu es sûre ? l'embêta-t-il un peu plus en marchant vers elle.

Elle lui renvoya un regard furieux et déterminé. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit tout à coup sur Anna, manquant de faire tomber Tamao qui s'était appuyée contre le battant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sévère.

Ponchi et Conchi apparurent derrière elle et se précipitèrent sur leur doshi.

- Tamao ! Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ?

- On t'avait dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller voir Yoh ! cria Conchi.

- Du coup on a prévenu Anna, ajouta Ponchi.

- Alors ? interrompit la voix glacée de ladite Anna, ses yeux fusillant Hao.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire machiavélique, semblant s'amuser au plus haut point.

- Nous étions juste venus voir si mon frère allait bien, nul besoin de s'inquiéter.

- Et nul besoin de s'attarder à son chevet non plus, claqua la voix d'Anna en retour.

Chacun s'apprêtait donc à quitter les lieux quand une voix les stoppa net et qu'une nouvelle personne entrait dans la pièce.

- Yoh ? Tu n'es quand même pas réellement monté dormir…

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans la gorge de Manta quand il entra, son regard ne pouvant plus se détacher du corps d'Hao allongé sur la couchette.


	7. VI Transfert d'ami

**Notes : **Salut ! Je suis navrée pour tout ce retard mais comme vous ne devez pas l'ignorer, il y avait un bug qui empêchait d'éditer des fictions Shaman King. Mais voilà, c'est résolu, alors j'en profite pour adresser un immenser merci à l'administration du site, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce qui va suivre ! :D

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 : Transfert d'ami

- Comment se fait-il que… balbutia Manta, abasourdi.

- On l'a trouvé évanoui près de chez nous et Yoh n'a pas pu se résoudre à l'abandonner, mentit effrontément Anna.

Hao dissimula sa curiosité, se demandant où elle allait chercher cette histoire. Manta sembla un instant perplexe, puis acquiesça de la tête.

- Viens Tamao, je pense que les garçons ont besoin de discuter un peu entre eux, déclara Anna en entraînant sa cadette derrière elle, Conchi et Ponchi toujours agrippés à cette dernière.

Hao lança un regard noir sur le dos d'Anna mais cette dernière n'en avait cure. Toutefois, quand il lut les pensées de Manta il se rendit compte qu'effectivement, ce dernier souhaitait lui parler. C'était étrange… Son esprit bouillonnait et Hao n'arrivait pas à y distinguer quoique ce soit de clair.

La porte se referma dans un claquement sec, laissant les deux garçons dans le silence. Hao ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il n'avait rien à dire à ce minus, mais doutait fortement que Yoh à sa place se serait contenté de partir sans un mot. Alors il attendit que le nain prenne la parole en premier, tout en trouvant qu'il y mettait le temps.

- Je suppose que vous vous êtes débrouillés pour que le moins de personnes soit au courant, murmura Manta.

- Oui, il n'y a qu'Anna, Tamao, Amidamaru, Ponchi et Conchi qui sachent, répondit Hao mécaniquement.

- C'est vrai que si les autres l'apprenaient, ils pourraient le prendre mal, souffla Manta. Je comprends que tu ne m'ais pas averti, c'est normal, ça ne me regarde pas vraiment.

Hao comprit immédiatement le problème : Manta pensait que Yoh ne lui faisait plus confiance. Flûte ! Toutefois, il n'allait pas s'amuser à réparer les pots cassés entre son frère et son copain humain, Yoh verrait ça avec lui quand il se réveillerait.

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup de lui, mais je me doutais bien que tu en avais gros sur le cœur, enchaîna Manta. Après tout c'est ton frère.

L'humain fit quelques pas vers le corps d'Hao sans que ce dernier ne s'interpose, essayant de comprendre où voulait en venir le nain.

- Et puis il n'a pas l'air si méchant quand il dort, qui croirait qu'il veuille détruire les gens comme moi.

Hao se figea imperceptiblement. « Il n'a pas l'air si méchant quand il dort » ? Manta le voyait comme un méchant, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Mais l'entendre le dire ainsi et faire des commentaires sur son apparent sommeil était troublant.

Il soupira. Son frère ne savait faire que trois choses : bâiller, soupirer et s'étirer. Or dans la situation présente, pour ne pas rester immobile et silencieux, ce qui ressemblait peu à Yoh, il avait jugé que l'option la plus vraisemblable était le soupir.

Cela fit presque rire Manta qui se tourna vers lui avec un léger sourire.

- Tu restes toujours le même, prêt à aider n'importe qui. Je suppose que lui aussi, tu vas essayer de le sauver. Et j'espère, ou plutôt non, je sais, que tu vas réussir. Tu réussis toujours.

Hao lui adressa un regard décontenancé. Le sauver… D'où cet humain misérable tenait-il qu'il avait besoin d'être sauvé ? C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Il aurait bien aimé lever les yeux vers le plafond mais, tenu dans l'imitation de son frère, sourit plutôt en passant un bras derrière sa tête. Avait-il l'air suffisamment bêta pour que Manta ne voie pas la différence ? Apparemment pas tout à fait puisque ce dernier s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il mit cette impression sur les « sentiments contradictoires de Yoh envers son frère » et se contenta de sourire.

C'est alors que lire dans les pensées des gens se révéla être un grand avantage, car il sut comment Manta s'attendait à ce que Yoh réagisse : soit en se confiant, soit en prenant la chose avec nonchalance et en lui proposant joyeusement de rejoindre les choses. N'ayant rien à lui dire, Hao opta pour la seconde option et alla ouvrir la porte.

- Les autres doivent se demander ce qu'on fait, annonça-t-il en posant la main sur la poignée.

Et puis il réalisa à quel point Manta tenait à son frère, entraperçut le lien qui les unissait, toucha du doigt ce qu'était l'amitié. Cela lui rappelait la relation qu'il avait eue avec Ohachiyo à l'époque. Manta avait voulu le rassurer, lui remonter le moral, lui assurait qu'il lui faisait confiance et serait toujours prêt de lui en cas de problème. Un bref instant, il se dit que Yoh avait de la chance d'avoir un tel ami.

- Merci Manta, murmura-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Le mot était étrange. Il paraissait tellement naturel dans la bouche de Yoh, et tellement décalé dans la sienne. C'était un mot qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de prononcer, du moins pas avec sincérité, car il lui arrivait de l'employer avec ironie ou condescendance. La sincérité était plutôt réservée à Opacho habituellement. Mais que les choses soient claires, il remerciait Manta de la part de Yoh, lui ne devait rien à cet humain.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, répondit ce dernier, un peu gêné.

…

A peine Hao avait-il rejoint la petite bande souriante qu'il trouvait déjà une nouvelle échappatoire, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il avait des choses à faire. Les autres se montrèrent curieux mais lui-même garda le silence, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Tu veux qu'on te garde une part de dessert ? lui lança Horohoro alors qu'il s'éloignait.

- Sans façon, répondit Hao, étonné d'une telle proposition.

Il laissa les autres manger tranquillement, Ren les ayant rejoints quelques minutes auparavant, épuisé mais satisfait de son entraînement, et déambula dans le village. Il trouva les regards que les gens lui portaient… étranges. Pas de peur, pas d'inquiétude, presque de l'indifférence, ou alors une franche sympathie.

Il passa devant un magasin de souvenirs ou Karim lui adressa un sourire sincère auquel il se força à répondre avec un signe de main.

- Très beau match Asakura, lui lança un passant.

Une impression bizarre envahit Hao. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de choses. Néanmoins il trouva vite une explication logique. Les gens l'appelaient par son nom mais s'adressaient à un autre que lui, ça avait de quoi déboussoler n'importe qui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en ayant perçu une présence mais la personne qui semblait le suivre n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Il ne lui fallut cependant pas même une seconde pour localiser la fille aux cheveux roses cachée derrière un mur, le cœur battant. Si elle s'imaginait un seul instant qu'il ignorait qu'elle le suivait, c'était vraiment lamentable. Amidamaru se dirigeait derrière vers elle et un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres, sourire qu'il effaça bien vite pour ne pas alerter les passants.

Oh il savait parfaitement de quoi le fantôme voulait s'entretenir avec la fille. Après tout il n'avait pas quitté le chevet de son maître évanoui depuis la fin du match, et la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Tamao et lui ne pouvait que susciter des questions.

Il se trouva un coin désert, détacha sa cloche de l'oracle et composa le numéro de celle de Rackist. La voix de son subordonnée se fit entendre.

- Mon absence va durer un peu plus longtemps que prévu, je te laisse faire le nécessaire pendant ce temps, annonça Hao.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de tout, le rassura Rackist.

- Parfait.

Hao coupa la communication et reprit sa route. Il avait beau se moquer de son apparence pour le tournoi, il ne supportait pas que Yoh ait les cheveux si courts, et surtout était curieux de savoir comment un tel transfert de corps ait pu se produire. Aussi se rendait-il vers le seul endroit susceptible de répondre à ses questions.


	8. VII Transfert de livres

**Notes :** Bonjour à tous, pardon pour mon retard ! Quelques petits problèmes d'inspiration ^^' Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Transfert de livres**

- Tamao ?

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant la voix d'Amidamaru dans son dos.

- Ponchi et Conchi ne sont pas avec toi, remarqua-t-il.

- Ah non, bafouilla-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Tu ne devrais pas te promener toute seule sans fantôme gardien pour te protéger, surtout si tu suis Hao, commenta l'esprit protecteur.

Tamao baissa la tête, embêtée.

- Tu sais, dès la fin du match je suis retourné aux côtés de mon maître, alors j'ai assisté à la scène entre toi et Hao. Si tu éprouves le besoin d'en parler…

La jeune fille ne releva pas les yeux. Avait-elle bien compris ? Amidamaru était-il en train de se proposer de jouer les confidentes pour lui venir en aide ? Suscitait-elle donc chez lui tant de pitié ? A moins qu'il ne craigne juste qu'elle livre réellement Anna à Hao pour garder Yoh. Comme si elle en était capable dans l'hypothèse absurde où elle le souhaiterait.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, déclara-t-elle gravement.

- Tamao…

Elle releva brutalement la tête, défiant Amidamaru du regard malgré les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

- Je veux savoir où il va, changea-t-elle de sujet.

- C'est dangereux, la prévint Amidamaru.

- Tant qu'il doit jouer le rôle de Yoh je ne crains rien, dit-elle sans y croire totalement elle-même.

Elle se remit en marche, cherchant Hao des yeux sans le voir et se maudissant de l'avoir perdu de vue. Sans se démonter elle traversa le village, cherchant à chaque coin de rue l'endroit où il avait pu passer. Au bout d'un moment cependant elle se retourna vers Amidamaru, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'évertuait à la suivre.

- Le corps de mon maître est en sécurité pour l'instant, je préfère rester à tes côtés, dit-elle en réponse à sa question muette. Et pour ton information, se résigna-t-il à ajouter, il est parti par là-bas.

Tamao le remercie chaleureusement avant de s'y précipiter.

...

Hao avait suivi toute la conversation entre la fille aux cheveux roses et le fantôme de son frère, donc ne fut nullement surpris lorsqu'il sentit leur présence à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Restait à savoir s'ils oseraient entrer ou non.

Il tourna la page de son livre, vieil ouvrage intitulé « Des corps et des esprits » et écrit deux cent siècles auparavant. Il trouvait que l'œuvre manquait de profondeur, de contenu, de recul et d'expérience mais avait décidé de procéder méthodiquement, passant au peigne fin chaque volume pour être sûr de ne laisser filtrer aucune information.

Il sentit l'amie de Yoh s'asseoir à la même table que lui, juste en face, rendant Amidamaru nerveux, mais ne leva pas les yeux. Bien que surpris il décida tout d'abord de l'ignorer, s'amusant de sa gêne apparente. Finalement elle opta pour prendre un des livres qu'Hao avait empilé près de lui et se mit également à lire. Visiblement elle pensait que c'était une très mauvaise chose que Yoh et Hao aient changé de corps et donc s'efforçait comme elle le pouvait d'y remédier en l'aidant à chercher des renseignements sur le sujet.

Pour sa part Hao se moquait bien de retrouver son véritable corps, si ce n'était pour ses cheveux, mais voulait plutôt trouver qui, car il devait bien y avoir un responsable, qui avait osé intervertir son âme avec celle de son frère. Il se replongea dans sa lecture, gardant un œil sur Tamao au cas où elle laisserait passer quelque chose l'intéressant, ainsi que sur Amidamaru qui venait à son tour d'attraper un livre.

D'un point de vue extérieur ils paraissaient trois amis qui lisaient tranquillement côte à côte. En réalité, il existait une tension non négligeable en provenance de Tamao et d'Amidamaru qu'Hao trouvait fort amusante.

Au bout d'une demi-heure il laissa tomber « Des corps et des esprits » pour débuter « Possessions » qu'il trouva tout de suite nettement plus intéressant. Il n'y était pas question directement de transfert d'esprit mais plus d'emprise d'un esprit sur un corps aux dépends du possesseur original de ce dernier. Plusieurs fois sa lecture fut perturbée par les trémoussements de Tamao en face de lui jusqu'à ce que, n'y tenant plus, il relève brusquement la tête pour la foudroyer du regard.

La jeune fille rougit considérablement et se ratatina sur place. Cependant il remarqua qu'elle tenait son livre à l'envers et loin d'elle. Apparemment elle pensait avoir trouvé quelque chose de suffisamment intéressant pour le lui montrer. Agacé il tira quand même le volume vers lui, mettant de côté « Possession » après avoir retenu le numéro de sa page.

Sa mauvaise humeur disparut dès qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'avait trouvé Tamao. Le chapitre traitait des transferts d'âmes et correspondait bien à la situation dans laquelle étaient Yoh et Hao. Moments d'affaiblissement, facilité de transfert pour des corps se ressemblant, rituel complexe, non nécessité de la proximité des corps lors du transfert… Ce qu'Hao conclut c'était que pour réussir de tels sortilèges il fallait avoir une certaine expérience largement au-dessus de celle que pourrait acquérir un shaman lambda. Quelques recherches devraient pouvoir lui fournir une liste des individus aptes à effectuer ce genre de pratiques.

Quant à inverser le rituel… cela n'était pas décrit précisément mais Hao ne doutait pas que cela était à sa portée, à condition qu'il trouve la démarche à suivre dans un livre. Peut-être celui-ci. Il reviendrait chercher quand il en aurait le temps, pour l'instant récupérer son corps n'était pas une de ses priorités.

Il inscrivit soigneusement le titre de l'ouvrage dans son esprit avant de commencer à ranger les livres.

- Vous avez trouvé… une solution, osa s'enquérir faiblement Tamao.

Hao avait décidé de l'ignorer lorsqu'il remarqua que Rutherfor passait à proximité et avait entendu la question.

- Non, mais j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, se résigna-t-il à répondre.

Il sentit que Tamao était désormais plongé dans la plus grande perplexité mais s'en moquait. Il quitta les lieux d'un pas vif, satisfait. La jeune fille se mit à courir derrière lui, en compagnie d'Amidamaru, ce qui lui arracha un soupir exaspéré.

...

Quand ils rentrèrent à l'auberge Hao se rendit immédiatement compte que son frère avait repris connaissance et monta directement à l'étage sans prendre la peine de saluer les gens présents dans la pièce. Tamao le suivit avec précipitation.

Anna était déjà dans la chambre, discutant avec Yoh sur le lit.

- Ah, te voilà toi, déclara-t-elle en voyant Hao apparaître.

- Amidamaru ! s'exclama Yoh.

Le fantôme se précipita aussitôt sur son maître pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Tamao se tint en retrait, se faisant aussi discrète que possible mais répugnant à s'en aller sans savoir ce qui allait se décider.

- Parfait, maintenant que tu es réveillé je retourne à ma base, décida Hao.

- Mais… vous ne pouvez pas partir comme cela, s'inquiéta Amidamaru.

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Hao en haussant un sourcil.

- Comment expliqueras-tu que tu as l'apparence de Yoh ? interrogea Anna.

- Ca ne regarde nul autre que moi. Je vous laisse de votre côté trouver les explications qui vous arrangent.

- Le mieux serait de dire la vérité en décalant juste l'évènement dans le temps, réfléchit Yoh. Tu ne sais toujours pas si ce rituel peut s'inverser ?

- Sans doute, je te laisse le soin de chercher.

- Tu ne veux pas récupérer ton corps ? s'étonna Yoh. Ah non c'est vrai, le corps n'est qu'un outil au service de l'esprit.

Hao opina de la tête.

- Bien sûr c'est regrettable que ta condition physique soit inférieure à la mienne mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

- Vous laisserez dire que n'importe qui a pu vous lancer un sortilège ? aboutit à la conclusion Tamao.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle et Tamao mit aussitôt ses mains sur sa bouche avant de s'excuser avec sa tablette, expliquant qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute. Elle n'osa pas relever la tête en sentant le regard d'Hao toujours posé sur elle la brûler. Mais était-ce sa faute si elle savait ce qu'était un transfert d'âme et comment le lancer ?

- Jouer la comédie est risqué, tant pour l'un que pour l'autre, raisonna Anna.

- Ca peut être marrant, s'exclama Yoh, ce qui lui valut un fantastique coup de poing de la part de sa fiancée.

Ils reportèrent tous leur regard vers Hao, attendant son verdict.

- Je vais y réfléchir, trancha ce dernier en sortant par la fenêtre.


	9. VIII Transfert de rôle

**Note :** Coucou à tous ! Pardon pour ce retard, mais quand j'avais le temps l'inspiration me manquait et quand j'avais l'inspiration, le temps manquait. Bref, ce chapitre s'est fait désiré mais le voici ! Bonne lecture :D

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Transfert de rôle**

Yoh et Anna se retournèrent vers Tamao, pensifs. Se sentant de trop, elle quitta la pièce à petits pas. Dès qu'elle eut refermé le battant, elle les entendit se mettre à discuter et cela lui fit mal. Elle s'apprêtait à redescendre quand Ponchi et Conchi, ne s'embarrassant pas de manière, se collèrent contre la porte.

- Arrêtez ! souffla-t-elle pour ne pas être entendue par Yoh et Anna. Ca ne se fait pas !

- Ils n'avaient qu'à pas te mettre à l'écart, rétorqua Ponchi.

- Mais enfin… Ce qu'ils se disent ne nous regardent pas.

- Chut ! Tu nous empêches d'entendre, la rabroua Conchi.

- Yoh dit que ce transfert pourrait s'avérer bénéfique pour Hao, enchaîna Ponchi. Mais pourquoi parlent-ils de tapis ?

- Pas de tapis, d'amis, andouille, rectifia Conchi.

- Andouille toi-même !

- Arrêtez, supplia Tamao alors que ses fantômes commençaient à se battre.

Soudain la poignée vibra et tous trois se tassèrent dans la chambre d'en face, cessèrent de respirer et attendirent, la peur au ventre, d'être découverts à tout moment.

- Tu es un idiot, Yoh, entendirent-ils dire Anna dans le couloir.

- C'est en étant un peu idiot que j'ai réussi à te sauver de ta solitude, répondit sereinement son fiancé.

Des bruits de talons, une porte qui se ferme, puis plus rien. Anna avait dû redescendre en bas et Yoh devait de nouveau être seul dans la chambre d'en face. Soudain une main se posa sur l'épaule de Tamao qui sursauta en poussant un grand cri.

- Ah pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'exclama aussitôt Ryu.

Tamao se recula contre la porte et enserra ses épaules dans ses bras, cherchant à reprendre un rythme normal de respiration.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je… je… balbutia-t-elle.

- Laisse tomber, ce n'est rien. Mais tu es toute blanche, tu es sûre que ça va ? se soucia Ryu.

Tamao opina de la tête.

- Viens, on va descendre te chercher un verre d'eau, décida le jeune homme.

- Ne pose pas tes sales pattes sur elle, sale pervers, attaqua aussitôt Conchi en faisant un rempart entre Tamao et Ryu, épaulé par Ponchi.

- Ca suffit vous deux, vous avez fait assez de bêtises, les reprit Tamao en redressant la tête.

…

Tamao réfléchit toute la soirée aux paroles surprises par Conchi et Ponchi, si bien qu'elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Finalement, à l'aube, elle était arrivée à la conclusion que Yoh voulait que son frère abandonne ses idées de destruction au contact de leur groupe. Peut-être cette idée était-elle l'objectif poursuivi par la personne ayant interverti leurs âmes. Quelle autre raison pourrait-il y avoir ? Faire gagner Hao ? Sa victoire était déjà acquise. Le faire perdre ? Malgré le transfert, le Spirit of Fire lui obéissait toujours au doigt et à l'œil. A moins qu'en ne jouant la comédie ils ne fassent le jeu de cette personne qui, les dénonçant par la suite, les ferait tous deux disqualifier. Cependant, cette hypothèse semblait la moins probable à Tamao.

Elle décida de chasser tout cela de sa tête et descendit les marches en bâillant. Il était encore très tôt mais elle ne pouvait se lever plus tard, sinon elle n'aurait pas le temps de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour les autres. Cependant en entrant dans la cuisine elle s'immobilisa en voyant Yoh assis à une table, du moins le corps d'Yoh. La veille, Anna avait prétendu qu'il était fatigué et s'était écroulé sur son lit, faisant qu'il était parti dormir sans les saluer. La question qui se posait maintenant était donc la suivante : Yoh et Hao avaient-ils chacun retrouver leur corps respectif ou la personne assise en face d'elle était-elle bien le shaman millénaire acceptant de se prêter au jeu de rôle ?

- Tu devrais arrêter de te faire des nœuds au cerveau, lâcha le jeune homme d'un ton moqueur en portant sa tasse de thé encore fumante à ses lèvres.

Bon, il s'agissait d'Hao.

- Brillante déduction, ajouta-t-il.

Tamao ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle baissa la tête et sortit sa tablette.

« Vous acceptez donc de jouer la comédie » écrivit-elle.

- Uniquement le temps de ré-inverser les choses, ce qui ne devrait pas être bien long, répondit Hao avec nonchalance.

Question de fierté personnelle, songea Tamao. Elle se remémora l'échange de la veille et rougit en se rappelant le regard assassin qu'Hao lui avait lancé lorsqu'elle avait lâché une remarque malencontreuse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil paniqué vers la porte dont elle s'était éloignée pour atteindre le plan de travail et un nœud se forma dans son estomac.

- Je ne vais pas te manger, commenta Hao.

Tamao se mit à préparer le petit-déjeuner avec anxiété, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers le shaman qui semblait se désintéresser complètement d'elle.

- Déjà levé Yoh ? s'étonna Faust en pénétrant un peu plus tard dans la cuisine, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, répondit Hao avec entrain.

…

Yoh entrouvrit les paupières, aperçut son propre visage près de lui et se retourna dans l'intention de dormir encore un peu plus longtemps. Une alarme fit soudain tilt dans son esprit et il se redressa brusquement. Il examina la personne assise en tailleur près de lui avec stupéfaction. On aurait dit lui. Les cheveux bruns et courts, le front, les yeux, le petit nez, les lèvres fines… C'était absolument étonnant. Soit il était dans un rêve, soit un de ses amis shamans avait acquis une technique de clonage. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse tout simplement d'une statue. L'être ne bougeait pas, se contentant de le regarder fixement.

- Idiot.

- Mais je parle ! s'exclama Yoh, surpris d'entendre un mot s'élever de la bouche de son clone.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et les récents évènements revinrent brutalement à l'esprit d'Yoh.

- Hao ? osa-t-il vérifier.

- Qui d'autre, lâcha ce dernier, exaspéré.

Yoh se leva et se dirigea vers l'unique miroir de la pièce, ayant besoin de vérifier qu'il était dans le corps de son frère. Cependant, les longues mèches brunes qui lui tombèrent devant les yeux suffirent pour le convaincre.

- Alors, qu'as-tu décidé ? questionna-t-il en s'asseyant face à son frère.

- D'endosser ton rôle, répondit laconiquement Hao.

- Chouette, s'amusa Yoh.

- A condition que tu réussisses le test, rajouta son jumeau.

Yoh sursauta avant de le dévisager avec de grands yeux. Hao détestait l'air stupide qui s'affichait désormais sur son propre visage.

- Un test ? Quel test ? s'inquiéta Yoh.

- Rakist nous rejoindra dans une demi-heure dans la forêt, pas loin d'ici. Si tu arrives à te faire passer pour moi, j'accepte de prendre le risque. Un ou deux jours devraient suffire pour que je trouve comment réintégrer nos corps respectifs. Dès que ça sera fait, on oublie cette histoire.

- Tamao semblait dire que quelqu'un nous avait lancé un sort, releva Yoh en fronçant les sourcils. Si jamais il recommence ?

- Crois-moi, il ne recommencera pas, répondit froidement son frère.

Yoh frissonna et ne répondit rien, défiant son jumeau du regard.

- Très bien, allons rejoindre Rakist, décida-t-il.


	10. IX Transfert de seigneur

**Note :** Salut à tous ! Voici donc le chapitre 9 où Yoh va subir le "test de Rakist", si on peut l'appeler ainsi. J'espère que vous aimerai :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Transfert de seigneur**

- C'est ici que nous nous séparons, commenta Hao avec nonchalance au beau milieu de la forêt.

Yoh le dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Rakist doit être à une cinquantaine de pas devant, du moment que tu es capable de marcher droit ce sera bon, développa son frère.

- Mais toi…

- Je te surveillerai depuis un arbre, poursuivit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- Bien sûr, se reprit Yoh en affichant un sourire béat.

Hao prit un visage sérieux qui déconcerta son jumeau.

- Un problème ? s'inquiéta ce dernier.

- Tu vas échouer.

Yoh se mit à rire, cachant son accablement et son anxiété.

- Seigneur Hao ne rit jamais, le reprit une voix enfantine. Maître Yoh va échouer.

- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, surenchérit Hao.

Yoh mit quelques secondes avant d'assimiler la vision d'Opacho collé à sa jambe, enfin celle de son frère, temporairement.

- Comment…

- Qu'importe les changements d'apparence, Opacho voit à travers cela. Tu n'aurais jamais pu l'abuser, répondit à ses interrogations muettes Hao.

- Rakist s'impatiente, fit remarquer l'enfant d'une voix fluette.

- Tu as raison, allons-y, décida Hao. Dépêche-toi Hao.

Yoh ne comprit pas tout de suite que c'était à lui que son frère s'adresser. Il ferma les yeux et visualisa son frère. Sourire narquois, attitude assuré, aura menaçante… Il allait déjà essayer d'avoir l'air assuré, victorieux et maître de la situation, l'aura menaçante et le sourire inimitable viendrait après.

- Bonne chance maître Yoh, lui souffla Amidamaru avant de s'envoler à la suite de Hao et d'Opacho.

- Merci, répondit le shaman.

…

- Seigneur Hao, salua Rakist de la tête quand Yoh entra dans son champ de vision.

Il ne se rappelait pas que le bras droit de son frère était aussi austère. Il choisit de lui répondre d'un hochement de tête avant de balayer les lieux du regard comme s'il en était le maître. Est-ce que ça marchait ? Le visage impassible de Rakist ne le lui dit pas. Tout de suite son frère trichait, c'était forcément plus facile de jouer la comédie en lisant dans les pensées ! Pas juste.

- Tout s'est bien passé durant mon absence ? demanda-t-il d'une voix bizarre.

Il fallait à la fois qu'il modère son enthousiasme, que son ton soit menaçant mais léger et que ses appréhensions ne le trahissent pas. Alors forcément, le final était bizarre. Comment faisait son frère pour que l'atmosphère autour de lui change juste par sa présence ? Comment faisait-il pour en quelques paroles mettre les gens mal à l'aise, les amener à lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait ou les rassurait ? Hao était réellement un génie dans la manipulation des âmes.

Yoh se fit soudain deux réflexions. La première qu'il ferait mieux de se concentrer un peu plus sur Rakist, la seconde qu'il valait mieux éviter de lancer des fleurs à son frère alors que ce dernier était sans doute en train de suivre en détail la moindre de ses pensées. Ah il l'imaginait en train de rire sur sa branche, avec l'innocent Opacho. Finalement ce n'était pas si drôle que cela de jouer la comédie.

- … et les Tsukigumi ont gagné leur match hier, acheva Rakist.

Zut, c'était quoi le début de la phrase ? Et puis c'était qui les Tsukigumi ? Hao aurait quand même pu lui faire un petit compte-rendu de la situation. Ou lui dire ce qu'attendait de lui Rakist.

Il garda le silence, cherchant quoi dire, une idée. Rakist l'observa, attendant visiblement quelque chose.

Yoh détestait son frère.

- Seigneur Hao, un problème vous tracasse ? demanda posément Rakist.

- Rien d'important, répondit doucement Yoh après un silence. Allons rejoindre les autres.

Rakist hocha la tête. Yoh espérait que ce dernier le précéderait, n'ayant aucune idée de la position du quartier général de son frère mais le prêtre attendait que Yoh passe devant, sans doute habitué à marcher dans ses pas. L'adolescent avança d'un pas confiant dans la forêt, faisant de grandes enjambées et regardant droit devant lui pour ne pas avoir l'air de chercher son chemin. Rakist le suivit. Visiblement pour l'instant, il allait dans la bonne direction.

Ils marchèrent ainsi dix bonnes minutes, Yoh jetant de plus en plus fréquemment des coups d'œil sur les côtés en quêtes d'un indice sur le chemin à prendre.

- Seigneur Hao.

Yoh s'arrêta.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il.

- Nous ne rejoignons pas les autres ?

Et voilà, il s'était trompé de direction.

- Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose avant.

Rakist acquiesça et ils se remirent en marche. Yoh réfléchit à toute allure. Il avait juste retardé l'échéance, désormais il devait trouver quelque chose à montrer à Rakist. Et quelque chose de pas trop stupide si possible.

- Hao ?

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent pour faire face à leur interlocuteur, Yoh trop content de cette diversion. Sa joie fut toutefois de courte durée lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son frère se tenait en face de lui, Amidamaru à ses côtés.

Hao avait l'air grave, le visage fermé. Yoh s'avança pour se mettre en avant de Rakist et analysa la situation. Il était Hao, il marchait dans la forêt et tombait soudain nez à nez avec son frère qui n'aimait pas qu'il tue et à qui la famille Asakura avait confié la tâche de l'empêcher de détruire les humains. Comment agirait-il ?

- Salut Yoh, ça va ?

Yoh se demanda s'il n'avait pas l'air un peu trop chaleureux. Décontracté il l'était et c'était bien, mais comme lui disait souvent Anna, il était beaucoup trop naïf. Or le personnage qu'il devait jouer était quelqu'un de tout sauf naïf.

- Ca peut aller, répondit Hao sur la défensive.

- Et Anna ? Elle rêve toujours d'épouser le futur Shaman King ?

Yoh n'en était pas sûr mais il crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur son propre visage, celui que lui empruntait son frère. Sourire calculé pour son rôle ou véritable sourire, Yoh n'aurait su le dire.

- Oui, elle rêve toujours de m'épouser, répondit Hao avec plus de légèreté avant de sourire.

Yoh sourit à son tour. C'était un réflexe, il ne s'en rendit même pas compte tout de suite.

- Trop niais ton sourire, coupa son frère d'une voix tranchante.

…

Opacho sauta de sa branche et trottina jusqu'à Hao. Visiblement la comédie était finie, Yoh allait avoir les résultats du test. Il souffla un grand coup et se laissa mollement tomber par terre. Ce n'était pas si facile que cela en avait l'air.

- Seigneur Hao ?

Yoh tourna la tête vers Rakist. Il semblait toujours aussi imperturbable mais Yoh le soupçonnait d'être totalement perdu.

- Tu ne réponds plus quand on te parle ? releva Hao.

Yoh soupira.

- Je suis Yoh, expliqua-t-il à Rakist. Mon frère et moi avons eu… un petit problème, nous avons permuté involontairement nos corps. Réponds-moi franchement, as-tu soupçonné que je puisse ne pas être Hao ? enchaîna-t-il.

Rakist sembla contrarié.

- Honnêtement non, pardonnez-moi seigneur Hao, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de son véritable seigneur en baissant la tête.

- Je ne suis pas ton maître, du moins le temps que je retrouve mon vrai corps, rectifia Hao. La bibliothèque devrait m'apporter les réponses qu'il me manque pour inverser le processus. En attendant, je voudrais que tu te comportes avec Yoh comme tu te comportes avec moi et que tu dissipes les doutes qui vont naître à son sujet.

- Il ne va pas forcément y avoir de doutes, lança Yoh avec optimiste, tout content d'avoir réussi son test.

- Si je n'étais pas intervenu, Rakist t'aurait démasqué en une demi-heure tout au plus après que tu te sois perdu, contesta Hao en désignant la forêt de la tête. Or, tu vas devoir jouer mon rôle au moins un jour entier.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que vu sous cet angle… accorda Yoh.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel Opacho se mit en tête d'attraper un papillon.

- Tsukigumi ce sont Zang Ching, Turbine et Big Guy Bill, prit soudain la parole Hao. Mach, Mary et Canna forment l'équipe Hanagumi, Peyote et les Boz les Tsuchigumi. Avec Opacho et Rakist, tu appartiens aux Hoshigumi.

- D'accord, assimila Yoh.

- Amidamaru peut t'accompagner mais doit rester à l'écart et ne pas se faire voir, poursuivit-il.

- Ta disparition ne risque pas d'alerter les autres ? s'inquiéta Yoh en se tournant vers son fantôme.

- Mon objectif principal est de vous protéger, répondit l'esprit.

- J'inventerai une mission imaginaire que je lui aurai confiée, décréta Hao. Bonne chance.

Hao échangea un regard avec Rakist, dit au revoir à Opacho et s'en alla sans se retourner, laissant Yoh endosser son rôle.


	11. X Transfert de disciples

**Note :** Et voici le nouveau chapitre fraîchement recopié du manuscrit (pas d'ordi en vacances) sur l'ordi (retour de vacances :D). Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Transfert de disciples**

- Ca ne va pas maître Yoh ? demanda Opacho d'une voix fluette.

- Si, si, tout va très bien, le rassura Yoh, gêné.

- Opacho, intervint Rakist, tu ne dois pas l'appeler Yoh mais Seigneur Hao.

L'enfant gonfla ses joues pour montrer son désaccord mais ne protesta pas. Yoh adressa un regard en biais au prêtre. Son visage était fermé et Yoh aurait été bien en peine de dire ce qu'il pensait de la situation.

- Ce n'est pas l'affaire de longtemps, rappela-t-il doucement dans l'espoir de décrisper Rakist.

Le prêtre ne daigna pas ni le regarder, ni lui répondre.

- Seigneur Hao !

Le cri fit relever la tête à Yoh qui aperçut une silhouette devant eux.

- Ne paraissez jamais étonne et quand vous ne savez pas quoi dire, taisez-vous, lui intima en dernière recommandation Rakist dans un souffle.

Yoh n'eut pas le temps répondre qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux oranges apparut.

- Vous êtes de retour, se réjouit-elle.

- Mach, coupa Rakist, le Seigneur Hao est fatigué et a besoin de calme. Retourne avec les autres.

- D'accord, excusez-moi Seigneur Hao, fit la jeune fille dépitée avant de tourner des talons.

- Vous passez devant eux, vous faites un signe de main discret pour rassurer tout le monde, vous chuchotez « C'est bien » et vous prenez le deuxième escalier à gauche, récita rapidement Rakist quand Mach se fut assez éloignée. Je vous suis et Opacho va vous précéder.

- D'accord, répondit Yoh sans avoir rien compris à ces instructions et en se sentant devenir nerveux.

Cependant en continuant de marcher les arbres dévoilèrent un grand bâtiment de pierres laissé à l'abandon et envahi par les plantes grimpantes. Toute l'inquiétude de Yoh s'envola et il pénétra avec entrain et curiosité dans la construction. Il laissa son regard courir partout avant de s'arrêter brusquement sur le groupe de personnes présentes. Se souvenant des paroles de Rakist, il lança un joyeux « C'est bien » en saluant de la main et se dirigea vers les escaliers. En voyant Opacho continuer d'avancer devant lui il se reprit au dernier moment. Deuxième escalier à gauche, pas premier, se rappela-t-il, contrit.

Il s'efforça d'avoir l'air calme et assuré, failli trébucher sur une marche et finit par pousser un immense soupir de fatigue une fois à l'étage. Opacho le conduisit à une chambre où ils entrèrent tous trois.

- Ils vous ont trouvé bizarre, déclara d'emblée Rakist en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Yoh grimaça.

- Ecoutez Maître Yoh, enchaîna le prêtre alors qu'Opacho s'asseyait sur le lit, après que vous ayez rencontré Big Bill pour la première fois, je me rappelle qu'il m'a dit très exactement « Yoh ressemble beaucoup au Seigneur Hao ». Et il ne parlait pas seulement de votre apparence physique. De plus vous avez réussi à me duper et le Seigneur Hao vous pense capable de jouer la comédie.

- Je sais Rakist, l'interrompit Yoh. Tu vois, c'était moi qui étais le plus emballé par cet échange. Ca me donne une occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur mon frère. Et puis… non rien. Je me rends juste compte que c'est plus difficile que je le croyais, mais je ne regrette pas.

Rakist ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Vous me cachez quelque chose Maître Yoh, mais je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas tout me dire.

Yoh lui sourit en retour. C'était vrai, il ne lui disait pas ses vraies motivations. La vérité était qu'alors que Yoh jouait Hao, Hao jouait Yoh. Et peut-être alors qu'à force, Hao se rendrait compte que les humains n'étaient pas si mauvais, que le Shaman Kingdom n'avait pas besoin d'exister.

- Enfin, reprit Rakist, vous avez besoin d'entraînement. Tout d'abord, vous ne devez jamais avoir l'air surpris.

- D'accord, répondit Yoh en enregistrant consciencieusement l'information.

- Faisons un test, décida Rakist. Le Seigneur Hao est en fait une fille.

Yoh écarquille les yeux et porta les mains à sa poitrine.

- Mais non, vous n'êtes pas réellement une fille ! s'exclama Rakist.

- Si le Seigneur Hao était une fille, il ne pourrait pas prendre les bains avec Opacho, donc le Seigneur Hao est un garçon, renchérit Opacho.

- D'accord, ça faisait parti du test, désolé, s'excusa Yoh. Tu peux refaire, je suis prêt.

- Vous êtes fatiguant, soupira Rakist.

- Ah désolé, fit Yoh, gêné.

- Faux ! Vous avez eu l'air étonné.

- Mais…

Cependant Rakist ne laissa pas Yoh protester.

- Et en plus cela fait deux fois que vous vous excusez, poursuivit-il. Le Seigneur Hao s'excuse très rarement.

- Désolé.

…

Hao eut la désagréable surprise en rentrant à l'auberge de constater la présence de Mikihisa. Il ne savait pas comment un fils devait réagie à la visite surprise de son père, lui-même n'ayant eu pour exemple que son père pache. Or l'éducation pache n'était pas, à son avis, un modèle à suivre. Cependant Mikihisa se contenta de lui adresser un signe de tête et ne semblait pas attendre plus de sa part, ce qui le soulagea.

- Tamao n'est pas là ? s'étonna Mikihisa.

- Elle va arriver, elle est partie faire des courses avec Manta, l'informa Ryu.

- Tant pis je ne vais pas m'attarder, mais saluez-la de ma part. Elle va bien ?

Hao plissa les yeux, se demandant la raison d'une telle sollicitude à l'égard de la jeune fille fantôme, et découvrit que Tamao était la disciple de Mikihisa. Ce n'était pus étonnant alors qu'il demande de ses nouvelles.

…

Ils étaient tous, ou presque, dans le salon. Ils venaient de finir de dresser la table et Anna les avait sortis de la cuisine en criant. Ils avaient voulu faire le repas mais après qu'ils aient cassé deux verres, déréglé le four et confondu sucre et sel, Tamao avait gentiment fait remarquer qu'ils feraient mieux de la laisser faire, ce qu'Anna avait approuvé. Les garçons riaient, insouciants. Il y avait une amitié solide entre eux, une amitié dont Hao faisait temporairement partie. Cependant il ne supportait plus de devoir se faire passer pour Yoh pour être accepté et se demanda si cela paraîtrait étrange que Yoh aille aider Tamao malgré tout. Jugeant que non, il s'éclipsa.

- Je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

Elle sursauta, rougit, détourna la tête et balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible dont le sens général était « oui mais non » ou « non mais oui », au choix. Hao attrapa un couteau et entreprit de couper des carottes. Elle paraissait tellement fragile, tellement faible. Pitoyable et pourtant chaque shaman avait du potentiel. Il suffisait de s'en donner les moyens pour devenir fort, ceux qui ne l'étaient pas étaient ceux qui avaient abandonné en cours de route, méprisables.

Avec elle il sentait qu'elle avait encore envie de progresser, d'apprendre, de devenir forte. Seulement elle ne faisait pas vraiment ce dont elle avait envie, elle faisait ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Elle manquait de volonté, elle était encore jeune. Pourtant si c'était lui qui l'avait récupérée et non Mikihisa, il ne doutait pas qu'elle serait déjà capable de beaucoup de choses. C'était son instinct shamanique qui le lui soufflait et ce dernier ne l'avait jamais trompé.

- Pourquoi sers-tu les Asakura ? demanda-t-il.

Son regard se perdit un instant dans le vide avant qu'elle ne réponde d'une toute petite voix.

- Ce sont eux qui m'ont recueillie et tout appris, alors je les aide du mieux que je peux.

- Et tu comptes leur être redevable toute ta vie ?

En fait Tamao était fidèle aux Asakura de la même manière que Mach, Mary, Canna, Peyote, Turbin, Blocken et les autres lui étaient dévoués. Sauf que là où il avait éveillé la puissance de ces derniers, Mikihisa avait laissé dormir celle de Tamao.

- Le moyen pour te battre, pour guérir, pour protéger, le tchô senjiryaketsu… Je pourrai tout t'apprendre si tu devenais ma disciple.

Il jouait sur ses envies pour la faire réagie. Il savait qu'elle aspirait à tout cela, la preuve elle ne s'offusqua pas, elle hésita, elle réfléchit. Il venait de chambouler toutes ses pensées et il attendait qu'elle remette de l'ordre.

- Non.

Elle semblait déterminée mais sa voix tremblait. C'était dommage. Il avait voulu la libérer, elle restait enchaînée.

* * *

NB: Pour le passage où Rakist dit à Yoh qu'il ne doit jamais avoir l'air surpris, je me suis inspirée du génialissime film "Itinéraire d'un enfant gâté". Au sujet de Tamao, je me suis basée sur son contrôle total sur le Fumbari Onsen par la suite, avec le Shyugen Ultime qui terrorise les Hana (Hana qui ont battu Tamao et failli la tuer durant le Shaman Fight). Raisons pour lesquelles Hao pressent qu'elle a beaucoup de potentiel.


	12. XI Transfert de repas

**Note :** Nouveau chapitre d'un seul point de vue cette fois. J'espère que Yoh ne vous manquera pas trop ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Transfert de repas**

- Manta, ça te dit qu'on aille faire les courses ensemble ? proposa Ryu.

- Oui, se réjouit Manta. Tu viens Yoh ?

Hao hésita, indécis sur la conduite à adopter.

- C'est un bon moyen d'échapper aux entraînements d'enfer d'Anna, argua Manta.

- Quoique ces temps-ci, elle vous laisse plutôt tranquille, non ? souleva Ryu.

- Oui mais ça ne durera sans doute pas, approuva Hao en notant dans un coin de sa tête de demander à Anna de le faire s'entraîner pour maintenir les apparences. Je vous suis.

- Amidamaru n'est pas là ? demanda soudain Tokagerô en apparaissant près d'eux.

- Disons qu'il est occupé, répondit évasivement Hao.

- Occupé à quoi ? insista le fantôme.

Cela agaça Hao. Il n'était pas habitué à être sollicité de la chose.

- Mission secrète, lâcha-t-il.

- Une mission secrète ? s'étonna Manta.

- C'est quoi comme mission ? enchaîna Tokagerô.

Hao cherchait une manière polie de les éconduire quand Ryu les prit de vitesse.

- Ca suffit, s'exclama-t-il. Si Maître Yoh ne veut pas en parler, il ne faut pas insister. De toute manière, Amidamaru sera bientôt de retour parmi nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Hao approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Ca doit te faire bizarre qu'il soit absent, commenta Manta. Il est toujours auprès de toi d'habitude.

- En attendant, Tokagerô nous devrons protéger Maître Yoh si son fantôme n'est pas là pour le défendre, poursuivit Ryu.

- Hein ? répondit le fantôme, visiblement très peu enthousiaste.

- On y va ? demanda Hao d'un ton anodin.

Les trois garçons se mirent en route, suivis de près par l'esprit protecteur.

- Zut ! On a oublié la liste, s'aperçut soudain Ryu.

Hao leva les yeux au ciel, puis les cligna en s'apercevant que Manta venait d'avoir exactement la même réaction que lui.

- J'y retourne, j'aurai vite fait, déclara-t-il. Partez devant.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, pressé de mettre de la distance entre lui et les trois autres. Ce qu'il ressentait à leur contact était trop étrange. Il se sentait bien, détendu, puis mal à l'aise en se rappelant qu'ils le prenaient pour Yoh. Il ne devrait pas être avec eux.

Quelqu'un de visiblement aussi pressé que lui le bouscula brusquement, recula, trébucha. Il rattrapa la jeune fille par le bras avant qu'elle ne tombe en arrière.

- Pardon, excusez-moi je…

Les mots de Tamao s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Il la toisa du regard avant de s'intéresser au papier qu'elle avait dans la main.

- Désolée, répéta-t-elle tout bas en s'écartant que lui.

Il tressaillit. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir peur de lui, ce n'était pas censé être le cas. Ne pouvait-elle pas s'efforcer de jouer la comédie correctement ?

Agacé, il lui lança un regard noir et elle baissa la tête. Malheureusement ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle paraîtrait à l'aise en sa compagnie.

- C'est la liste des courses ? demanda-t-il soudain en reportant son regard sur la feuille entre ses doigts.

Tamao acquiesça, les joues rouges.

- Je retournais justement la chercher, expliqua-t-il.

Il lui adressa un grand sourire comme savait si bien les faire son frère mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit rassurée pour autant.

- Tenez, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la liste, les doigts tremblants.

- Merci Tamao, fit-il.

Il s'approcha, prit la liste et posa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner vivement pour retourner auprès des garçons. La jeune fille semblait prête à fondre en larmes, secouée, mais elle se reprit et fit demi-tour. Un rapide examen mental des passants le renseigna sur leur état d'esprit. Ils ne soupçonnaient pas que Tamao puisse le craindre mais un autre problème se posait, qui se matérialisa clairement lorsqu'il eut rejoint Ryu, Manta et Tokagerô.

- On a préféré t'attendre, dit Manta pour justifier le fait qu'ils n'aient pas bougé.

- On t'a vu avec Tamao, heureusement qu'elle avait la liste, elle nous a fait gagner du temps, enchaîna Ryu.

- Anna ne va pas te faire une crise ? mit les pieds dans le plat Tokagerô.

Hao grimaça intérieurement. Il n'avait pas pensé que Yoh puisse être gêné d'embrasser une amie qui venait de lui rendre service, mais il avait oublié de prendre en compte que l'amie en question était amoureuse de lui. A ce moment-là, Yoh l'aurait-il quand même embrassée ? Anna lui aurait-elle fait une crise de jalousie ? Tamao s'imaginerait-elle des choses ?

Futiles. Tous ces problèmes étaient futiles et se rendre compte qu'il s'y intéressait le mit de mauvaise humeur. Il perdait son temps.

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, fit-il d'un ton plus cassant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Dépêchons-nous d'aller faire les courses.

Il secoua la liste et prit la tête. Manta et Ryu le suivirent aussitôt sans poser de questions. En fait ils ne lui reprochaient rien, ils étaient plutôt amusés. C'était… étrange. En fait, toute l'excursion fut étrange. Ryu raconta des blagues, Manta demanda à Hao quelle sauce il préférait qu'ils prennent au magasin, Ryu essaya de draguer la vendeuse et ils se perdirent sur le chemin du retour, Hao s'étant contenté de suivre les trois autres au lieu de les guider jusqu'à leur auberge. Ce fut vraiment très étrange. Etrangement drôle et reposant.

…

Le soir était tombé quand l'équipe The Ren débarqua à l'endroit où dormait les membres de Fumbari Onsen.

- Silence ! réclama Anna, calmant le tumulte naissant. Pirika, Tamao et moi sortons.

- Vous sortez, on peut venir ? demanda aussitôt Horohoro.

- Non, c'est une soirée entre filles, le repoussa sa sœur.

- On ne rentrera que demain matin, les lieux ont intérêt d'être impeccables, c'est clair ?

- Oui Mademoiselle Anna, répondit Ryu au garde à vous.

- Vous dormez où ? demanda Manta.

- Jun nous a invitées, répondit Pirika.

- Mais vous n'allez pas vous faire attaquer ? s'inquiéta Horohoro. Il y a des shamans peu scrupuleux dans ce village. La bande à Hao pour ne citer qu'eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Hao d'une voix neutre.

- Ils ont l'air louche, répondit Horohoro.

- Tu vois qui que ce soit être assez inconscient pour attaquer Anna ? fit remarquer Manta.

- Ca suffit, on va être en retard, déclara Pirika en attrapant Tamao par la main. Bonne nuit les gars !

Les trois filles sortirent, laissant les garçons livrés à eux-mêmes.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour le repas ? questionna Ren.

- Rien, répondit platement Hao tandis que Ryu et Manta échangeaient un regard perplexe.

- J'en étais sûr, fit Ren avec dédain.

- C'est pour ça qu'on est passé acheter des chips et des pizzas avant de venir ! s'exclama Chocolove.

Hao cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'étaient que des chips ?


	13. XII Transfert de soirée

**Note :** En espérant que cela vous plaira et en attente de votre jugement. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Transfert de soirée**

- Ca vous dit de se raconter des histoires d'horreur ? lança joyeusement Horohoro.

Les garçons étaient tous à moitié assis, à moitié allongés sur leurs lits, les paquets de chips éventrés sur le sol, les cartons vides de pizzas traînant de ci, de là.

- Totalement stupide, trancha Ren.

- Répète un peu pour voir ! s'énerva Horohoro.

- Attendez les mecs, on n'a qu'à faire un concours de blagues, s'interposa Chocolove.

- Non !

Manta éclata de rire à côté d'Hao. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autour de lui une atmosphère aussi… joyeuse ? C'était peut-être le mot.

- On n'a qu'à demander à Yoh de trancher, proposa Ryu. Maître Yoh, histoires d'horreur ou blagues ?

Hao se sentit mal. Il n'aimait pas quand les autres l'appelaient par le prénom de son frère.

- Aucun des deux, fit-il.

- Super, on va faire mon idée alors, s'enthousiasma Ryu.

- Et c'est quoi ton idée ? demanda Ren avec scepticisme.

- Parlons de filles, proposa Ryu avec un grand sourire.

Un court silence lui suivit avec que Ren ne détourne la tête avec mépris.

- Pas bête, réfléchit Horohoro, hésitant.

Hao sourit, sachant parfaitement pourquoi il avait des réticences.

- Ren, tu commences ? lança Chocolove.

- Je suis là pour devenir Shaman King, pas pour perdre du temps aussi futilement, cingla-t-il.

- Et tu n'as pas pensé à rechercher une reine ? s'étonna Horohoro.

- Toi si apparemment.

- Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Son exclamation précipitée ne trompa personne et Ryu et Chocolove entreprirent aussitôt de l'harceler sur ce sujet.

- Dis Yoh, je peux te poser une question personnelle ? demanda Manta.

Hao hocha la tête.

- Es-tu amoureux d'Anna ?

Les autres garçons cessèrent de se disputer pour se tourner vers lui, attendant vers sa réponse. Hao soupira et hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

- Ah ah ! s'exclama Horohoro. J'en étais sûr !

- Forcément qu'il l'aime, sinon il n'aurait pas accepté de l'épouser, fit remarquer Ren.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais eu le choix, déclara Hao, sachant parfaitement comment Yoh avait fait la rencontre d'Anna et Matamune.

Ils changèrent ensuite de sujet pour parler du Shaman Fight, des Paches, des futures équipes qu'ils devraient affronter, des X-laws. Hao se détendit. Il se sentait plutôt bien en compagnie des garçons, même s'ils parlaient de choses futiles. C'était petit, mais c'était agréable. Paradoxal.

- En tout cas, j'espère qu'on ne se retrouvera pas devant des mecs d'Hao tout de suite, commenta Ryu.

Hao se retint de froncer les sourcils et prit un air dégagé, attentif à ce qui allait se dire par la suite.

- Bah nous on les a déjà affronté, et on a gagné, fit Horohoro avec nonchalance.

- Chocolove a gagné, rectifia Faust.

- Et puis les Boz n'étaient pas vraiment forts, renchérit Ryu. Même moi j'ai été capable de les battre à Tokyo. J'ai d'ailleurs sauvé maître Yoh cette fois-là, se rappela-t-il avec fierté.

Hao esquissa un sourire.

- On devrait commencer à ranger avant de dormir, fit Manta.

- Mais on ne va pas dormir ! s'offusqua Chocolove.

- Tu parles, ricana Horohoro. Tu n'as pas les yeux en face des trous et Ren est totalement affalé contre le mur. Bientôt il va glisser par terre.

- Répète ça pour voir, s'énerva le chinois en se redressant brusquement.

Malgré les protestations vigoureuses qui s'ensuivirent, chacun se mit à faire le ménage, redoutant les colères d'Anna.

- Bataille de polochon, lança soudain Horohoro en se jetant sur Ren, un coussin à la main.

Hao cligna des yeux sans comprendre avant de recevoir un coup de Chocolove. Il resta un moment ébahi et n'évita pas le coussin que Ryu lui envoya en pleine figure. L'instant suivant, décidé à leur faire regretter, il s'empara d'un coussin mais n'eut que le temps de se protéger du projectile de Ren.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure à se battre avant de se laisser tomber sur les matelas, épuisés mais heureux. Hao sentait son cœur qui battait plus vite dans sa poitrine et se fit la réflexion que son rythme cardiaque n'avait pas été aussi élevé depuis une éternité.

- Bonne nuit, marmonna Manta.

- Bonne nuit, répondit Hao, un sourire aux lèvres.

…

Yoh de son côté apprenait à connaître les différents membres du repas, les écoutant discrètement discuter alors qu'ils partageaient le repas tous ensemble.

- Désirez-vous de l'eau ? lui proposa son voisin de droite.

Yoh tendit son verre et chercha frénétiquement un nom dans sa mémoire.

- Merci… Turbin.

- Avec plaisir, Seigneur Hao.

Yoh porta le verre à ses lèvres en essayant de dissimuler un grand sourire, fier d'avoir su se rappeler du nom de son voisin.

Il resta silencieux toute la soirée et s'effondra sur son lit, la tête pleine de questions. Est-ce que son frère allait bien s'entendre avec les autres ? Est-ce qu'il finirait par les apprécier ? Qui avait pu leur lancer ce sortilège ?

Yoh chasse très vigoureusement cette question de sa tête. Il sentait que s'il y réfléchissait très attentivement, il trouverait. Or son frère lisait dans ses pensées, donc il valait mieux qu'il l'ignore pour la sécurité du lanceur de sort. Les intentions d'Hao à son sujet étaient sans équivoque.

…

- Anna te laisse tranquille ces temps-ci, c'est étrange, réfléchit tout haut Manta.

Ils étaient en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour les autres, s'étant levés les premiers. Les filles étaient rentrées et Anna était allée réveillée les fainéants qui encombraient le salon à coups de pieds.

- Ne dis pas cela à voix haute, ça va lui donner des idées, répondit Hao.

- En parlant d'idées, Yoh tu me feras cent pompes pour éliminer les chips que tu as mangées hier, lança Anna en entrant d'un pas conquérant dans la cuisine.

Hao prit une mine désespérée, satisfait qu'Anna dissipe les soupçons de Manta.

Il attrapa une pomme et quitta la demeure pour aller s'isoler près des arbres. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son t-shirt avant de se mettre à l'exercice, enchaînant pompes et abdominaux. Cela ne pourrait pas faire de mal au corps de son frère et le remettrait d'aplomb mentalement.

Il s'arrêta en sentant une présence approcher et attendit que Tamao le rejoigne.

Elle n'osa pas parler mais lui tendit une bouteille d'eau et une serviette, les joues roses. Il se mit à boire, gardant un œil sur elle alors qu'elle devenait de plus en plus rouge.

- Aucun caractère, c'est vraiment affligeant, commenta-t-il avec mépris en refermant la bouteille.

Il la vit trembler mais elle attendit cependant qu'il récupère la serviette avant de s'enfuir avec raideur. Il fixa son dos qui s'éloignait, suivant le flot de ses pensées. Il l'avait blessée, bien sûr. C'était le but recherché. Il espérait sans doute qu'elle réplique, un peu comme Anna. Au lieu de cela elle semblait presque détruite.

Il hésita à la suivre, ne sachant pas très bien pourquoi il prendrait cette peine. L'odeur des croissants chauds qu'elle lui avait apportés la première fois qu'il s'était réveillé dans le corps d'Yoh lui revint à l'esprit. Le souvenir de sa mère suivit et il finit par soupirer.

…

Tamao se recroquevilla contre un arbre, les bras serrés autour de ses genoux. Elle était agitée de tremblements et des larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Elle pensait à Yoh, elle pensait à ce maudit sort qui l'avait frappé, elle pensait à celui qui le leur avait lancé. Elle avait abouti à la conclusion qu'il devait s'agir de quelqu'un de proche d'eux, quelqu'un qui devait bien connaître Yoh et Hao. Quelqu'un qui projetait de manipuler Hao, maintenant qu'elle y pensait.

Elle releva brusquement la tête en sentant un observateur invisible près d'elle et se figea en reconnaissant Hao.

- Manipuler, siffla-t-il avec douceur, les yeux soudain aussi rouges que des flammes.

Tamao avait prévu la chose et rassembla aussitôt ses pensées autour d'un gros gâteau à la fraise. Avec de la chantilly sur le dessus, et puis peut-être des bougies. Ce n'était pas un anniversaire mais ça ferait joli.

Hao fit un pas menaçant vers elle et elle sentit l'atmosphère se réchauffer au-dessus d'elle mais essaya de ne pas y penser. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse trop chaud, sinon le gâteau fondrait. Il avait l'air bon, avec toutes ces fraises. Et puis peut-être quelques framboises, ce devait être bon aussi, avec des framboises.

Amidamaru s'interposa soudain entre elle et Hao, une main sur son sabre bien que ce dernier ne puisse lui être d'aucune utilité contre le shaman.

- N'es-tu pas censé être auprès d'Yoh au lieu de la protéger ? fit remarquer Hao.

- Yoh m'a demandé de passer vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, répondit Amidamaru.

- Je vois… J'ai justement envie de rendre visite à mon frère, tu m'accompagnes ?

Amidamaru hocha la tête sans pour autant baisser sa garde.

Hao lança un dernier regard brûlant à Tamao avant de tourner des talons et de s'éloigner.


	14. XIII Transfert d'ennemis

**Note : **Toujours en espérant que ça vous plaira et toujours en attente de votre jugement ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Transfert d'ennemis**

Yoh sursauta brusquement en se réveillant, découvrant son frère juste au-dessus de lui. Un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre lui apprit que le soleil était levé depuis un moment, mais sans Anna pour le tirer du lit aux aurores il avait dormi plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda-t-il alors que son cœur reprenait un rythme normal.

Amidamaru se rangea à ses côtés, la mine sombre, et il soupçonna qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de particulier.

- Je viens m'assurer que tout va bien, avant de retourner jouer ton rôle là-bas. Tes copains doivent être en train de se réveiller, répondit son jumeau.

- Ah, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, sourit Yoh.

Hao posa un regard suspicieux sur son frère.

- Tu vas rire, mais j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose.

- Vraiment ? répondit Yoh.

- Tu ne serais pas par exemple, disons complice de ce transfert inopportun, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hao d'une voix doucereuse.

Yoh grimaça et s'appuya contre le mur.

- Non et je ne sais pas qui nous a jeté ce sort, répondit-il franchement.

- Même pas une petite idée ? insista Hao.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, je pense qu'en y réfléchissant bien, je pourrai trouver de qui il s'agit, mais je n'y réfléchirai pas.

- Pourquoi chercher à protéger cette personne si tu ne sais même pas qui c'est ?

Yoh sourit, de ce sourire qui signifiait « ça m'est égal ». Qui que soit celui qui les avait ensorcelé, il préférait que son frère évite de lui mettre la main dessus.

- Tu m'as l'air bien enthousiaste pour quelqu'un qui se voit privé de ses amis et qui joue les agents doubles, releva Hao.

- C'est vrai, je suis content d'être là, admit Yoh avant de se confier. J'ai l'impression que je vais pouvoir te connaître un peu mieux. C'est idiot, hein ? Mais tu es quand même mon frère.

Hao le détailla sans receler de trace de mensonge. Il ne lui disait pas qu'ainsi lui allait apprendre à mieux connaître ses propres amis, peut-être les apprécier et ainsi les épargner si les choses tournaient mal par la suite, mais Hao s'attendait à ce que ce soit le cas.

Yoh jeta un coup d'œil vers Amidamaru qui hocha lentement la tête.

- Il y a eu un problème avec mes amis ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, pas spécialement… Si ce n'est que tu n'es pas le seul à chercher l'auteur de ce sortilège, ajouta-t-il en constatant que son frère ne le croyait pas.

Yoh fronça les sourcils.

- Anna ?

- Tamao, rectifia Hao.

Yoh se raidit et perdit son sourire.

- Ne lui fais pas de mal, dit-il d'une voix appuyée.

- Si ça avait été Anna, tu ne m'aurais pas fait cette recommandation, fit remarquer Hao. Pourquoi ? Tamao est plus fragile ? Plus délicate ?

Hao éclata d'un rire moqueur, sachant qu'il avait visé juste.

- Elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça, fit Yoh plus vigoureusement.

Hao haussa les épaules et se désintéressa de la question. Il remonta à la fenêtre, s'apprêtant à s'en aller.

- Hao ! l'appela Yoh. Ne lui fais pas de mal, répéta-t-il.

Hao sourit diaboliquement et sauta. En pensée, il avait déjà prévu de ne faire qu'une bouchée de la jeune fille.

…

En retournant à l'auberge où l'attendait sûrement Anna en pestant, Hao croisa les X-laws qui se rendaient au centre de l'île pour participer à leur premier match. Pour une fois, ces derniers ne verraient pas en lui le mal à détruire, ils n'étaient plus ennemis. Ils l'ignoreraient sûrement, à moins qu'ils ne le considèrent comme un ami. Ce serait très cocasse.

- Toi, l'interpela Marco en s'arrêtant brutalement. Tu viens du côté de chez Hao, tu es un traître.

Hao dut faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas se moquer ouvertement et très largement du capitaine des X-laws.

- Allons Marco, intervint Meene, ne sois pas aussi soupçonneux, Yoh Asakura ne faisait que se promener.

- Justement, c'est louche, insista Marco.

- Marco, ce n'est sûrement qu'une coïncidence, fit la fille en conserve. Ne perdons pas de temps.

L'ange blond rajusta ses lunettes et hocha la tête.

- Ca ira pour cette fois mais que je ne t'y reprenne plus, Asakura.

Une furieuse envie de répondre agita tout le corps de Hao, enfin de Yoh. Il voulait le provoquer, lui jeter à la figure qu'il était le frère de celui qu'il haïssait tant, ou mieux encore demander à Spirit of Fire de s'emparer de la boîte de conserve. Ce serait tellement amusant.

- Désolé Yoh, fit à voix basse Lyserg en s'arrêtant près de lui. Marco est un peu sur les nerfs depuis hier soir, ajouta-t-il. Et aussi, désolé d'être parti sans prévenir personne. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

Lyserg lui adressa un sourire un peu crispé qu'Hao ne réussit pas à lui rendre. Il avait tué les parents de Lyserg, brûlé comme on avait brûlé sa mère quand il était petit. Il devrait le détester, pas lui demander son pardon.

Le garçon s'éloigna à la suite des anges et Hao fixa son dos, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur le rôle qu'il devait jouer, trop interloqué pour réagir comme il le faudrait.

- Lyserg ! se reprit-il au dernier moment. Bonne chance pour ton match !

En les regardant s'éloigner, Hao espéra qu'ils ne croiseraient pas son frère. Il n'avait qu'une confiance limitée en Yoh.

…

Hao se rendit auprès de Tamao dès qu'il rentra à l'auberge. Elle était en train de cuisiner pour midi, comme à son habitude.

- Salut Tam, lâcha-t-il d'une voix joviale et calculée en entrant.

Elle le détailla, perdue, mais Hao lui renvoya un visage totalement lisse.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille, hésitante. Yoh tu es toi ? Enfin tu…

- Oui, mentit le jeune homme. Hao a trouvé la procédure pour annuler le sortilège et je suis de nouveau moi, rit-il.

Tamao sourit et Hao s'approcha d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

- Des brocolis. En gratin avec des lardons grillés. Ce n'est pas courant mais j'ai trouvé la recette dans mon livre de cuisine alors j'ai voulu essayer.

- Ca ne t'embête pas de faire tout ça ? voulut savoir Hao.

- Oh non, j'adore cuisiner, répondit vivement Tamao. J'ai toujours aimé, depuis toute petite.

Hao hocha la tête.

- Tout s'est bien passé pendant mon absence ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur la table de la cuisine.

- Oui, répondit-elle après une hésitation en se concentrant sur son plan de travail.

- Tu es sûre ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et il se retint de sourire, de rire ou d'ajouter quoique ce soit qui pourrait le trahir. La jeune fille était en proie à plusieurs sentiments contradictoires, tiraillée entre son besoin de parler de ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur et le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas le blesser. Finalement elle se décida à lui parler même si c'était dangereux.

Hao tiqua sur le mot dangereux mais cela lui sortit de l'esprit quand il constata qu'il avait réussi à l'emmener là où il voulait.

- Disons que c'est toujours difficile de savoir sur quel pied danser avec Hao, avoua-t-elle.

- C'est-à-dire ? Il t'a posé des problèmes ?

- Non, non, répondit-elle précipitamment. Enfin si, mais…

Elle bafouilla et chercha les termes exacts. Hao se fit violence pour ne pas faire de commentaire désobligeant.

- Il est gentil, il m'a aidé à cuisiner une fois, se rappela-t-elle. Alors que rien ne l'y obligeait vu qu'il n'avait pas besoin de jouer la comédie avec moi. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi foncièrement mauvais que puisse le dire maître Yohmei. Mais je ne veux pas dire que maître Yohmei a tort ou remettre en cause son jugement, ajouta-t-elle très vite.

- Tu es libre d'avoir une opinion différente de la sienne, déclara Hao d'une voix neutre.

- Oui…

Il allait la relancer quand Horohoro entra dans la cuisine, coursé par un Ren en colère. Ne voulant pas être dérangé, il décida de reporter son jeu à plus tard, l'important étant jusque là de continuer de tromper Tamao sur son identité.


	15. XIV Transfert de confident

**Note : **Coucou tout le monde ! Ce chapitre n'est pas forcément palpitant mais il me tenait vraiment à coeur (vous comprendez vite pourquoi). Bonne lecture à tous et joyeuses fêtes !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Transfert de confident**

Hao fit de son mieux pour se faire passer pour Yoh, attendant de pouvoir être de nouveau seul avec Tamao avec impatience. Ils se rendirent tous au stade pour regarder les matchs et Ryu fit une dépression en reconnaissant Lyserg parmi les protagonistes. Le combat fut sanglant. Lyserg était divisé, n'arrivant pas à se résoudre à tuer ses adversaires, hésitant. La fille en conserve par contre, qu'Hao aimait à appeler plus communément la sardine, ne montra aucun doute quand elle prit la place du novice pour appliquer la sentence de Shamash aux Nails.

Hao chercha son frère du regard dans les tribunes Opacho et Rakist avaient dû l'emmener voir le match. Il était livide malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour se contenir. Le changement de camp de Lyserg lui faisait mal au cœur, c'était visible. Hao songea que bientôt, l'équipe Hoshigumi devrait aussi combattre et qu'il faudra qu'il ait retrouvé son corps d'ici là.

Ils rentrèrent à l'auberge et Hao constata que ses coéquipiers temporaires avaient le moral dans les chaussettes. Tamao avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré et se serrait contre Anna qui paraissait ébranlée, elle pourtant d'habitude si fière et si vaillante. Il fallait peut-être qui lui aussi ait l'air de se sentir concerné par la mort des Nails, sinon il allait susciter le doute.

La fin de l'après-midi passa dans un calme plat et Hao finit très vite par s'ennuyer. Il préférait quand les autres étaient joyeux et passaient leur temps à faire des bêtises, c'était plu gai. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête pour chasser des pensées aussi ridicules et alla plutôt aider Ryu à préparer le repas. Ce dernier fut tout aussi morne que l'après-midi et quand chacun fut monté se coucher Hao sortit prendre l'air. La nuit avait commencé à tomber et après quelques pas, il aperçut Tamao assise dans l'herbe, les jambes entre les bras, regardant l'horizon où le soleil disparaissait.

Se rappelant le jeu qu'il avait commencé dans la matinée, il esquissa un sourire et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, décidé à tirer d'elle tout ce qu'elle savait.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix soucieuse.

Elle sursauta, le regarda en clignant des yeux puis hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi faut-il que le Shaman Fight soit aussi violent ? chuchota-t-elle.

- C'est le plus fort qui deviendra roi et la violence accompagne toujours une démonstration de force, fit négligemment Hao.

Il sentit le regard un peu vague de Tamao mais n'arriva pas à suivre ses pensées, trop disparates et parsemées de gâteaux à la fraise.

- Ils n'étaient pas obligés de les tuer pour gagner, fit valoir Tamao.

Hao réfléchit avant de parler. La jeune fille connaissait très bien Yoh et au moindre faux pas il serait démasqué.

- Tu as raison, admit-il.

- Je n'aime pas leur justice, déclara-t-elle d'une voix d'enfant boudeur en reportant son regard vers le soleil couchant.

Hao se dit que c'était tout à fait le genre de phrase qu'aurait pu lui sortir Opacho, exactement sur le même ton.

- En tout cas je suis content d'avoir récupéré mon corps ! lâcha-t-il joyeusement en s'allongeant et en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, l'air décontracté.

Tamao le regarda pensivement puis sourit.

- Moi aussi, fit-elle.

Elle s'allongea à son tour à côté de lui, si bien que quelques uns de ses cheveux roses vinrent lui chatouiller le visage. Il souffla dessus pour les éloigner sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- Tu crois qu'Hao se comportera comme les X-laws ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il y a des chances, répondit-il avec une tristesse dans la voix calculée. Tu crois qu'on saura un jour qui nous a lancé ce sort ?

- Il vaut mieux qu'il ne le sache pas, donc il vaut mieux qu'on ne le sache pas, n'est-ce pas ? raisonna Tamao.

Il sentit qu'elle faillit repartir sur le sujet des Nails, bien qu'il essaye comme il le pouvait de l'en détourner, mais finit par laisser tomber. Au lieu de reparler du match ou de poursuivre la discussion sur le transfert d'âme elle se tut et ferma les yeux.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas t'endormir ? rit Hao.

- Pourquoi pas ? fit Tamao d'une voix taquine en souriant.

Il eut envie de l'embêter, de l'attraper, de répondre à son défi, mais se contint. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle découvre qu'il n'était pas Yoh.

- Tu crois qu'Hao découvrira de qui il s'agit ? s'enquit-il en espérant la faire parler.

Il la vit froncer des sourcils et rouvrir les yeux.

- Tu parles de celui qui vous a lancé ce sort ? demanda-t-elle confirmation.

Hao opina de la tête.

- Je n'espère pas, murmura-t-elle.

De nouveau ses pensées semblaient focaliser sur un énorme gâteau à la fraise et Hao soupira intérieurement.

- Tu es toujours amoureuse de moi ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander avant de penser que c'était très anti-Yohesque.

Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Elle l'énervait à ne pas répondre à ses questions, à détourner les choses, à réussir à ne rien penser au sujet du lanceur de sort.

Tamao s'empourpra, détourna la tête, se retourna pour le regarder finalement dans les yeux, bafouilla, fronça les sourcils, se mordit la lèvre.

- Quelle importance ?

La dévorer serait si simple. Il suffisait qu'il lui dise être amoureux d'elle, l'embrasse, puis lui soutire l'information qu'il voulait. Il lui demanderait qui d'après elle lui avait lancé ce sort, elle réfléchirait, elle répondrait. Elle céderait à cette gymnastique mentale où elle essayait de ne pas deviner qui les avait ensorcelés, Yoh et lui.

Hao s'approcha d'elle, souffla sur son visage et l'attira dans ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas… Ca pourrait être réciproque.

Tamao grimaça sans qu'Hao ne comprenne pourquoi.

- Anna est très amoureuse de toi et tu es très amoureux d'Anna. Vous ferez un très beau couple, annonça-t-elle en retrouvant le sourire.

Hao lui lança un regard inquisiteur mais à chaque fois qu'il voulut percer ses pensées fut bloqué par un énorme gâteau avec des fraises, des mûres et des framboises. Visiblement, elle était plus combattive qu'il ne l'avait pensé et il ne l'aurait pas sur ce terrain-là.

Changeant de stratégie il l'incita à parler de tout et de rien. Ils discutèrent du tournoi, des fantômes, de Mikihisa, d'Anna, de Manta que Tamao semblait beaucoup aimer, de Ryu, des Paches, des épreuves du Shaman Fight, du prix des légumes, des séances de musculation qu'Anna infligeait à Yoh… En la voyant bailler, alors que la nuit était totalement tombée désormais, Hao espéra un bref instant pouvoir enfin la faire parler de ce qu'il voulait mais elle s'avéra être trop fatiguée pour lui répondre. Elle se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras et ferma les yeux.

Il soupira. Cela lui en coûtait de l'avouer mais il semblait qu'il ait échoué à la faire parler. Il posa sa tête sur ses cheveux et souffla sur les mèches qui menaçaient d'envahir sa bouche.

- N'empêche, murmura Tamao, c'est dur de te cacher mes pensées.

Hao se tendit et fixa la petite fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras d'un regard noir mais elle s'était déjà endormie et il n'eut pas le cœur de la repousser.


	16. XV Transfert de secret

**Note : **Bonne année et meilleurs voeux à tous ! Et pour bien entamer la nouvelle année, voici un nouveau chapitre, le dernier avant un bon bout de temps maintenant que les cours vont reprendre, malheureusement... Mais hauts les coeurs et bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Transfert de secret**

Hao se réveilla bien avant l'aube. Il était toujours allongé dehors, mouillé à cause de la rosée, et Tamao était blottie entre ses bras. Il espéra brièvement que personne à l'auberge, à l'exception éventuelle d'Anna, ne les ait vus dans une telle position où son jeu d'acteur serait sérieusement compromis.

Il resta un long moment immobile, à réfléchir, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Tamao s'éveiller. Elle resta immobile dans ses bras, brutalement terrifiée à l'idée de le réveiller à lui. Il bougea un peu et un gâteau à la fraise fit irruption dans les pensées de Tamao. Il s'agissait de son bouclier pour défendre ses pensées et il regrettait de ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt. En fait, depuis l'instant exact où il avait essayé de lui faire croire qu'il était Yoh elle l'avait déjà percé à jour. Il ignorait comment mais ce serait intéressant de lui poser la question.

Hao la garda dans ses bras, sentant son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine comme elle se rappelait nettement s'être trahie toute seule la veille en lui révélant qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas Yoh. C'était amusant de la sentir se tendre, gigoter, réfléchir, angoisser. Il retint un éclat de rire et finit par la lâcher pour se lever. La jeune fille resta immobile, les joues rouges, le cœur battant à toute allure. Sans lui accorder plus d'attention, Hao s'éloigna vers l'auberge avec l'idée de prendre une douche.

Quand ce fut chose faite, le jeune homme partir se promener dans le village pache. Le jour pointait le bout de son nez et les boutiques commençaient à ouvrir. Il aimait bien ce moment de la journée, quand les gens autour de lui dormaient, n'envahissant pas son esprit avec leurs pensées insipides, mais que le soleil flamboyant venait à sa rencontre. Il ralentit devant la boulangerie que tenait Namari et qui était en train d'ouvrir. Dans la vitrine, il y avait un magnifique fraisier avec tout ce qu'il fallait de chantilly et de fraises pour ravir n'importe qui.

Il hésita, passa son chemin, fit demi-tour et entra dans la boulangerie en soupirant.

Une petite heure plus tard, Tamao trouva un joli carton venant de la boulangerie pache dans sa chambre avec le simple mot « Il semblait te faire très envie. »

…

Yoh mena Rakist et Opacho dans l'arène, très stressé. En face de lui une équipe des X lui faisait face, les visages fermés, l'air résolu. C'est une condamnation à mort qu'ils annoncèrent d'emblée, soulevant les vivats du public, et Yoh ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Leur dire que tout cela était un malentendu et qu'il était désolé d'avoir tué leur famille ou autre ? Son frère l'aurait tué. En même temps ce dernier aurait dû leur faire récupérer leurs corps respectifs depuis longtemps au lieu de laisser les choses passer. Yoh l'aperçut dans les gradins, visiblement décidé à ne rien faire. C'était pourtant son match !

En même temps si Yoh perdait, il suffirait à Hao de révéler le transfert et d'expliquer qu'il avait toujours été inscrit dans l'équipe Hoshigumi et Hao dans Fumbari Onsen. Comme ils portaient le même nom, il râlerait après les paches qui s'étaient trompés d'Asakura lors de l'inscription et comme tout le monde craignait Hao, les paches ne pourraient qu'accepter que Yoh se désiste avec Hoshigumi et Hao poursuive avec Fumbari Onsen. Tel était le plan de secours redoutable que Rakist avait exposé à Yoh le matin même.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'occuper d'eux, décréta le prêtre en s'avançant.

Yoh recula au bord de l'arène sans en sortir et Opacho vint à côté de lui.

- Lâche, lui cria un de ses adversaires, mais Yoh n'en tint pas compte.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'être susceptible.

Le match fut foudroyant, Rakist ayant un niveau bien plus élevé que ses trois adversaires. Le combat ne fut pas aussi rapide et dévastateur que celui des Hanagumi auparavant mais au bout de quelques minutes, les trois X-laws étaient évanouis sur le sol.

- Victoire de Hoshigumi ! cria Radim dans son micro.

Yoh, Rakist et Opacho descendirent de l'aire de combat.

- Vous semblez contrarié ? lui fit remarquer Canna.

Oui, il l'était. Mais comment lui expliquer qu'il lui reprochait la mort des T-Production, tout pervers qu'étaient ses membres ? En tout cas, il adressa un signe reconnaissant de la tête à Rakist, le remerciant implicitement de ne pas avoir achevé les X-laws.

…

Toute l'équipe de Hao retourna à la base militaire avec dans l'idée de partager un verre en l'honneur des superbes matchs menés par Hoshigumi et Hanagumi. Yoh se laissa rapidement faire et accepta même une coupe qu'il sirota dans un coin, regardant de loin Opacho réclamer des câlins à Mach et Rakist discuter avec Turbin et Zangching.

- Seigneur Hao attention ! cria soudain Opacho.

Yoh eut à peine le temps de lever la tête pour voir le rocher se détacher des murs et lui tomber dessus. Instinctivement il fit fusionner Amidamaru dans le petit couteau qu'il gardait sur lui depuis qu'il avait laissé ses sabres à Hao et d'un geste, fit éclater le bloc de pierre qui menaçait de le tuer.

- Ouf c'est pas passé loin, lâcha-t-il en libérant son over soul.

C'est alors qu'il fit face à l'assemblée le dévisageant avec des visages effarés et comprit son erreur. Il ouvrit la bouche, la ferma. Servait-il encore qu'il se fasse passer pour Hao ? C'était trop tard désormais.

- Salut ! lâcha-t-il en passant un bras dans ses cheveux.

…

- Du calme ! rugit Rakist.

Ce fut lui qui empêcha l'émeute alors que toute la bande de Hao se jetait sur Yoh pour exiger de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de leur maître.

- Ecoutez-moi ! ordonna le prêtre, ramenant le silence parmi la bande. Dans le cadre d'une mission secrète, le Seigneur Hao a dû échanger son corps avec son jumeau, mentit-il pour protéger la dignité de son maître. La situation est parfaitement maîtrisée mais pour conserver un minimum de discrétion, seuls Opacho et moi-même étions au courant de ce procédé.

- Oui, Opacho au courant ! confirma l'enfant d'une voix fluette et joviale.

La bande à Hao montra des dents mais se rangea aux ordres de Rakist, jetant à Yoh des regards dédaigneux.

- Je vais contacter le Seigneur Hao pour l'informer de ce fâcheux retournement de situation, indiqua Rakist à Yoh. Venez avec moi.

Yoh suivit Rakist à l'étage, accompagné d'Opacho toujours souriant.

Dès qu'ils eurent disparu dans l'escalier, Peyote donna un coup de poing rageur contre un mur, furieux d'avoir été trompé.

- Le mur ne t'a rien fait, fit froidement Canna.

- Tu as un problème ? l'agressa Peyote.

- Arrêtez de vous sauter à la gorge, intervint Blocken. Nous sommes tous contrariés, inutile de nous disputer en plus.

- Toi le lego on ne t'a rien demandé, cracha Peyote avec colère avant de quitter les lieux.

Il fallut que Big Bill et Zangching interviennent pour empêcher Blocken d'aller massacrer leur camarade. Canna cracha au sol et alla s'isoler dans sa chambre, lançant un dernier regard hautain et dédaigneux à l'assemblée. Mach et Mary la suivirent.

Peyote marcha une bonne demi-heure dans la forêt, d'un pas rageur, cherchant à évacuer sa frustration, sa déception, ses blessures. Le Seigneur Hao avait donc si peu confiance en eux ? Il croisa Namari qui revenait de la base secrète et s'était retrouvé face à un mur de silence.

- Que s'est-il passé pour qu'ils soient tous si… déprimés ? demanda-t-il.

- On s'est fait berné.

Peyote lui résuma la situation en quelques mots et Namari acquiesça de la tête.

- Le Seigneur Hao sait ce qu'il fait, conclut-il.

Peyote ne répondit rien. Il se sentait en quelque sorte trahi par celui qu'il admirait plus que tout autre.

- Je vais devoir retourner à mes fonctions de pache. Toi, tu devrais rentrer à la base.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, cracha Peyote.

Cependant, dès que Namari, après avoir haussé les épaules, eut le dos tourné, il reprit la direction du quartier général. Aucun des deux hommes ne s'était rendu compte que Silva, perché dans un arbre, avait surpris toute leur conversation.


	17. XVI Transfert d'âme

**Note : **Pardon pour le retard. Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous =D

_Merci à celeste31, Souky40 et Shani pour leurs gentils commentaires et que je ne peux pas remercier directement._

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Transfert d'âme**

- Un problème Yoh ? demanda Manta alors qu'Hao traversait rapidement l'auberge.

- Rien de grave, j'ai juste besoin d'aller faire un tour, répondit-t-il en filant.

D'un pas vif le shaman remonta le village jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Une heure plus tard, il pensait savoir comment résoudre son problème et alla retrouver ses disciples à leur quartier général. Ils avaient tous la mine sombre quand il arriva, à l'exception d'Opacho que rien ne perturbait. Yoh était assis dans un coin, l'air mal à l'aise.

Ses sbires se redressèrent subitement pour le saluer mais il n'en prit pas compte. Il alla se planter devant son frère, un air contrarié sur le visage.

- Désolé, murmura ce dernier. Je…

- Le jeu aura été écourté, l'interrompit Hao en haussant les épaules. Ferme les yeux et tends tes mains.

Son jumeau obtempéra et Hao prit les paumes de son frère dans les siennes. Il abaissa à son tour ses paupières et se concentra. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à faire couler son âme dans son propre corps. Ce ne devrait pas être plus difficile, en tout cas pas autant que de s'accrocher à une vie en formation pour ressusciter.

Il sentit une douce chaleur lui enserrer la poitrine, se trouva vaporeux puis plus rien. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il distingua son frère, cheveux courts, front plissés, yeux hermétiquement clos.

- C'est bon, indiqua-t-il.

Yoh ouvrit un œil et sourit.

- Hey, tu es toi !

Hao dissimula son amusement derrière un sourire ironique. Il lâcha son frère et recula. Ils avaient bien tous deux réintégré leurs corps, c'était parfait. Il aurait en effet été dangereux de rester plus longtemps dans une situation aussi instable avec trop de personnes au courant, même s'il s'agissait de sa propre équipe. On n'était jamais à l'abri d'une fuite.

- C'est génial, comment t'as fait ? demanda Yoh, curieux.

- Transfert d'âme, tu ne comprendrais pas, le prit de haut Hao.

Son frère pouffa sous l'œil amusé du shaman de feu.

- Je vais y aller alors, lâcha Yoh avec nonchalance. Je suppose que la situation est sécurisée.

- Ce serait folie de la part des paches de nous accuser de les avoir abusés, confirma Hao.

- A une prochaine fois dans ce cas ! lança Yoh avant de quitter l'ancienne base militaire, l'air tout guilleret.

Hao le regarda partir, pensif, tandis que ses disciples se rassemblaient autour de lui.

- Seigneur Hao, appela Rakist.

- Tout va bien, le rassurer le shaman millénaire. Que pourraient de toute manière les paches contre moi, même s'ils venaient à apprendre cet incident ?

Rakist hocha la tête et se recula dans les rangs.

- Ils sont tout petits, murmura leur maître.

…

- Si ce que tu dis est vrai Silva, il faut ouvrir une enquête, déclara d'une voix grave Karim alors que tous les organisateurs paches étaient réunis autour de Goldova.

- Fariboles, grinça Namari entre ses dents.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, releva Tarim.

- Quelle importance, décréta Blon. Nous ne pourrons jamais rien prouver.

- Mon témoignage ne te suffit pas, s'énerva Silva.

- As-tu vu de tes propres yeux Hao dans le corps d'Yoh ou l'inverse ? lança Blon.

- Non, concéda son confrère de mauvaise grâce.

- L'un d'entre nous l'a-t-il vu ? Les enregistrements peuvent-ils prouver qu'ils ont changé de corps et participé aux combats qui n'étaient pas les leurs ? enchaîna Blon.

- Hao ne s'est pas battu lors de son dernier match, rappela Radim.

- Mais Yoh s'est bien servi d'Amadamaru lors de son premier combat contre les Ice-Men, rappela Namari.

- Hao est un maître onmyo, il aurait très bien pu contrôler Amidamaru, contra Renim.

- Maître Goldova, que devons-nous faire ? demanda Nichrom.

Goldova ne répondit pas, pensif, scrutant attentivement chacun des organisateurs présents.

- On peut trouver des témoins, proposa Silva. Les hommes de Hao…

- Nieront en bloc pour protéger leur chef comme certains ici, coupa Karim.

Namari se hérissa mais ne commenta pas.

- Pareil du côté de Yoh, enchaîna-t-il. Une telle situation le disqualifierait lui aussi du Shaman Fight.

- Le but des Asakura n'est-il pas d'empêcher Hao de devenir Shaman King ? releva Radim. Ils sacrifieraient Yoh pour faire tomber Hao.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'Anna aie pu ne pas être au courant, fit Silva. Non Karim a raison, ils ne diront rien.

- A moins qu'on arrive à les faire parler. Tamao par exemple…

- Elle ne doit rien savoir, fit remarquer Tarim.

- Ce serait sa parole contre les leurs, remarqua Renim.

- Et de plus, qui vous dis qu'Hao n'essaierait pas de s'emparer du Great Spirit par la force si on le disqualifiait ? demanda Nichrom.

Les paches se rembrunirent.

- Nous devons faire respecter les règles du Shaman Fight, qu'importe le participant concerné, souleva Radim.

- Il s'agit d'Hao, il est bien plus fort que nous tous réunis, argumenta Magna.

- Et alors ? s'emporta Silva.

- Suffit, déclara calmement Goldova.

Le silence revint pour laisser la parole au chef des paches.

- Si le Shaman Fight devait être interrompu ou certains participants disqualifiés, le Great Spirit se manifesterait. Nous ne bougerons pas sans qu'il ne nous en ait donné l'indication.

- Mais… protesta Silva.

- Exercer la volonté du Great Spirit, tel est le rôle de notre tribu, coupa Goldova. Vous pouvez disposer.

…

Il ne fallut qu'un regard à Tamao pour constater que cette fois-ci, c'était bel et bien Yoh qui était de retour.

- Mais où t'étais passé, on t'a cherché partout ? râla Horohoro.

- J'avais une course à faire, fit Yoh dans le vague.

- Tu fais des cachotteries, releva Tokagerô. Tu trompes Anna en cachette.

- Ne bafoue pas l'honneur de mon maître, le défendit Amidamaru en surgissant au côté de Yoh.

- Hey, t'es de retour ! remarqua Horohoro. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, Amidamaru.

- Merci maître Horohoro.

- Te voilà enfin de retour, fainéant.

Yoh se glaça et se retourna lentement pour faire face à Anna.

- Commence par aller faire une centaine de pompes. Ensuite tu viendras m'expliquer tout ça.

- Bien Anna, accepta Yoh.

Il traversa le salon pour sortir et adressa un sourire rayonnant à Tamao.

- Tu vas bien ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et le regarda aller s'entraîner dehors. Lui et son frère étaient très différents.


	18. XVII Transfert d'abri

**Note : **Court chapitre mais ça ne sert à rien de rajouter du vent ^^ Bonne lecture à tous ! (On arrive enfin à ma partie préférée =D)

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Transfert d'abri**

Tamao courait, se maudissant une fois de plus de s'être fait surprendre par la pluie. IL tombait dru et les arbres s'étendaient à perte de vue. Chaque nouveau pas, arraché à la boue, demandait plus d'efforts que le précédent. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il pleuve lors d'une de ses rares promenades en forêt ? Elle était contente que Yoh ait réintégré son corps et s'était proposé de faire une tarte aux mûres, avant de réaliser qu'ils n'en avaient plus.

- Tu veux que j'aille en acheter ? s'était gentiment proposé Ryu.

- Non, je ne veux pas que ça prenne sur ton entraînement, avait refusé Tamao. De toute manière le prix des mûres est exorbitant ici, on dépasserait largement le budget alloué par Anna. Je vais aller en cueillir en forêt.

- Fais attention à toi, lui avait recommandé Faust avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Bien entendu elle n'avait pas trouvé ses fantômes donc était partie sans eux. Bien entendu elle avait oublié le panier pour la cueillette. Et bien entendu elle s'était perdue, errant désormais au milieu des arbres sous la pluie battante. Si elle n'arrivait pas bientôt à retrouver son chemin, elle allait attraper la mort.

Son T-shirt était totalement trempé, ses cheveux imbibés d'eau tombaient dans son dos, son pantalon était couvert de terre et d'herbes. Un abri, il fallait qu'elle trouve un abri le temps qu'il cesse de pleuvoir.

…

Tamao finit par apercevoir une bâtisse en pierre sur sa droite et bifurqua, le cœur battant. Ses prières avaient-elles étaient exaucées ? L'endroit semblait désert, elle pourrait s'y abriter pour attendre une éclaircie.

Elle stoppa net sa course en apercevant Canna à travers une fenêtre. Involontairement, elle venait de trouver le repère d'Hao. Le désespoir commença à la gagner. Elle y avait tellement cru, à son abri provisoire.

Désormais il fallait qu'elle se remette à courir mais elle n'en avait plus la force. L'eau avait traversé ses vêtements et pas une seule parcelle de son corps n'avait été épargnée par la pluie.

Lentement elle recula, cogna contre le tronc d'un arbre et se laissa glisser par terre. Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses bras et sentit un goût salé sur ses lèvres. Elle était tellement trempée qu'elle n'avait pas senti ses larmes couler.

Elle se recroquevilla et resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux. Elle avait froid.

…

Tamao commençait à sombrer dans une certaine léthargie quand elle sentit une présence et releva brusquement la tête. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle se rendit compte que la personne penchée sur elle n'était autre qu'Hao. Il la fixait sans mot dire, le visage fermé, les yeux inexpressifs.

- Viens, dit-il en se redressant.

Tamao n'hésita qu'un instant avant de se lever en s'appuyant contre l'arbre. De toute manière, qu'avait-elle à perdre ?

Elle le suivit d'une démarche incertaine jusqu'à la bâtisse de pierres et passa la porte à sa suite. Il n'y avait que le petit Opacho dans la grande salle où ils pénétrèrent.

- Seigneur Hao ! s'exclama l'enfant en courant vers eux.

Il s'arrêta en remarquant Tamao qu'il dévisagea avec curiosité.

Hao fit signe à Tamao de le suivre et ils traversèrent la salle pour s'engager dans les couloirs, Opacho sur leurs talons. Après avoir monté plusieurs escaliers, Hao invita Tamao à entrer dans une petite pièce qui s'avéra être une chambre, munie spartiatement d'un lit et d'une chaise.

Hao accrocha un fil surgit de nulle part entre les deux meubles et, d'un claquement de doigt, fit apparaître de petites flammes sur le sol sous le fil.

- Tu devrais te dévêtir, conseilla-t-il avant de sortir.

La porte se referma sur lui et Tamao resta seule dans la chambre, à ne pas comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Le grand Hao Asakura venait-il bien de lui venir en aide ? Certes ils avaient eu des rapports… disons proches lorsqu'il habitait le corps d'Yoh. Mais elle pensait que cela n'affecterait en rien les évènements futurs, qu'il s'agissait d'une parenthèse vite oubliée dans sa conquête du pouvoir.

Elle se débarrassa rapidement de ses habits, les étendit sur le fil et s'enroula dans les couvertures du lit avant de se traîner près des flammes. Ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls alors qu'elle appuyait sa tête contre un mur.

…

- Seigneur Hao ?

- Oui Opacho ?

- Qui est-ce ? Et pourquoi vous la gardez ici ?

Hao sourit.

- Elle s'appelle Tamao, c'est une amie d'Yoh. Quant aux raisons pour lesquelles je l'abrite… Je pense qu'elle me sera utile.

Opacho s'arrêta en voyant Hao se diriger vers la sortie.

- Vous allez quelque part ?

- Oui, confirma Hao. J'ai retrouvé la trace d'un certain Sage des Forêts.

- C'est lui qui vous a fait changer avec Yoh ? devina Opacho.

Hao acquiesça de la tête.

- Je préfère y aller seul, indiqua-t-il.

- D'accord, accepta l'enfant. Opacho va attendre votre retour.

- Oui, si tu veux, rit légèrement son aîné. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps, en théorie.

Il sortit sous la pluie sur ces mots mais aucune goutte ne le toucha, toute s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui sans l'atteindre. Le Spirit of Fire se matérialisa à ses côtés et le shaman sauta sur sa paume ouverte. La seconde d'après, le fantôme gardien et son maître s'étaient envolés.


	19. XVIII Transfert de mère

**Note : **Pardon pour le retard mais ce chapitre n'a pas été évident à écrire, surtout qu'il y a plein de petits détails qu'il a fallu mettre au point... J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Bonne lecture à tous ! N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ! =D

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Transfert de mère**

Hao atterrit souplement dans la forêt, devant une petite construction en bois. Il y a un puits de pierre sur le côté dans lequel tombent, régulièrement, des gouttes d'eau. Dans le silence environnant, c'est le seul son qui se fait entendre, marquant un rythme régulier sur lequel le shaman cale sa respiration. Il méditait ainsi lui aussi, avant.

Hao poussa la porte grinçante, la referma dans son dos, alluma tous les cierges éteints de la demeure. Au fond de la pièce un vieil homme était assis en tailleur, les mains posées sur les genoux, les paumes tournées vers le plafond.

- Je t'attendais, chuchota-t-il.

Hao eut un maigre sourire et s'avança. L'homme posa sur lui ses yeux aveugles et Hao inclina la tête sur le côté, cherchant à capter l'âme qui habitait ce corps.

- C'est mal de jouer avec les âmes des autres, susurra-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

L'aveugle sourit faiblement.

- Je sais. Tu viens me demander comment inverser le processus ou juste me tuer ?

- J'ai déjà inversé la chose et retrouvé mon corps, indiqua-t-il.

- Juste me tuer alors.

Le vieil homme semblait incroyablement serein. De petits esprits se matérialisèrent à ses côtés, perplexes, et se mirent à lui tourner autour.

- Tu es bien le Sage des Forêts ? demanda confirmation Hao.

- Oui, approuva l'homme.

- Aussi sage que tu sois tu as pourtant signé ton acte de décès.

- Je sais. Mais, ajouta-t-il après un silence, je n'en ai aucun remords. La vie doit bien finir par s'achever et c'est folie de vouloir éternellement la prolonger.

- J'ai une chose à accomplir et je n'aurai de cesse avant que ce soit fait, se défendit Hao.

- Si tu le dis mon garçon.

Hao perdit son sourire et la main du Spirit of Fire se referma sur les petits esprits.

- Ils ne t'ont pourtant rien fait, lui fit remarquer le sage. Si tu les relâches, je veux bien t'enseigner quelque chose que même toi tu ignores.

- Vraiment ? demanda Hao, ironique.

- La constitution des corps, souffla le vieux sage. Ce pouvoir dont personne n'est capable, hormis une femme, aidée d'un homme. Ou plutôt, en ce qui te concerne, la reconstitution des corps. La jeunesse éternelle, la vieillesse avancée, la résurrection instantanée… Tout cela te serait permis.

Hao balança la tête de chaque côté, inquisiteur.

- Quels intérêts sers-tu, exactement ? Ce pouvoir me permettrait de ressusciter n'importe quand, n'importe où, n'importe comment… Ca ne sert pas la cause de tous ceux qui veulent me détruire et m'empêcher de devenir roi.

- Qui a dit que j'étais de leur côté ?

- Parce que tu es du mien, peut-être ? se moqua Hao.

- Ne peut-on pas être ni de l'un ni de l'autre ?

Hao pensa brièvement à son frère, à ses amis…

- Le pouvoir que je veux te transmettre n'est pas d'un qui s'éprouve, reprit le vieil homme. J'ai ici un vieil ouvrage, aussi vieux que le temps lui-même. Certains vendraient leur âme pour le posséder.

- Faust, souffla Hao.

- Mais jusqu'à présent, continua le sage, il a toujours été caché et son existence même est un secret. Je ne peux en utiliser les formules. Mes yeux ne me permettent plus d'en capter le sens et mon furyoku n'a jamais été suffisamment développé pour en assimiler l'essence. Mais toi, tu sauras t'en servir. Peut-être cela te sera-t-il utile, lorsque tu seras devenu Shaman King.

Hao resta un instant perplexe à observer le sage, sans comprendre quel but il poursuivait.

- Je veux juste t'aider, répondit l'homme à sa question silencieuse.

- C'est la chose la plus drôle que je n'ai jamais entendu, lança Hao en faisant voler dans les airs le grimoire jusqu'à lui.

Quelques lignes sur la première page lui apprirent que le sage ne lui avait pas menti.

- Avant que je ne me plonge dans une fascinante lecture qui sauvera peut-être ta vie, reprit-il. Qui t'a commandé ce transfert de corps ?

- J'en ai eu l'idée seul, mentit le sage.

Cela ne trompa pas Hao.

- Elle ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Elle ne peut s'empêcher de t'aimer un peu, malgré tout, dévoila le sage, se sachant trahi.

- Je vois…

Hao se rembrunit.

- Vivre à travers Yoh ne t'a-t-il pas appris une chose ? Ne t'a-t-il pas fait ressentir ? Ne t'a-t-il pas montré une alternative au Shaman Kingdom ?

- Non, trancha Hao d'une voix froide, chassant le sourire de Tamao, les blagues de Chocolove, l'amitié de Manta et toutes ces choses futiles de son esprit.

- C'est dommage, chuchota le vieil homme.

Hao s'assit à son tour par terre et parcourut des yeux le premier chapitre.

- En fait, murmura-t-il, le principe fondamental n'est pas difficile à comprendre.

Le sage garda le silence et Hao leva la main. Le furyoku palpita dans la pièce et quelques secondes plus tard un corps se matérialisa. Un corps de femme adulte mais encore jeune, avec de longs cheveux clairs. Un kimono blanc apparut ensuite pour la couvrir.

Hao baissa le bras, ferma le livre et le posa à côté de lui. Il se pencha sur la dame, les yeux plein d'espoir, n'osant prononcer un mot devant le sage.

A l'instant où la personne ouvrit les yeux, il sut qu'il avait échoué.

- Pardonne-moi, Hao, de ne pas être ta mère.

- Lilirara, murmura le shaman d'une voix triste et déçue en se reculant.

- Reconstruire le corps ne suffit pas pour ramener une personne. Il faut appeler son âme, énonça philosophiquement le sage alors que la jeune femme se redressait pour s'asseoir.

Hao jeta un regard amène au corps de sa mère occupé par une autre.

- Elle ne peut pas revenir si ton cœur lui est fermé, déclara Lilirara. A l'intérieur du Great Spririt, les âmes qui se ressemblent se rassemblent. Si tu veux la retrouver, tu dois retrouver l'onde que tu as perdue. L'onde de l'amour.

Hao ne sut pas s'il avait envie de rire ou de pleurer. Il détourna la tête, prit le livre, se releva.

- Disparaissez.

Il quitta les lieux sur le Spirit of Fire, laissant derrière lui un bûcher en flammes et ses deux sacrifiés.


	20. XIX Transfert de poupée

**Note : **Ah ma petite poupée... Depuis le temps que ce chapitre me trotte dans la tête ! Le savoir enfin écrit me fait dire que c'est "une bonne chose de faite" ^^ Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Transfert de poupée**

Du noir, du rouge, du blanc. Tamao battit des cils, cherchant à se resituer. Elle mit un moment avant de se rappeler son escapade en forêt de la veille et comprendre qu'elle ne se trouvait pas au village des participants mais dans le quartier général d'Hao. Mauvais.

Elle voulut bouger les doigts et s'inquiéta soudain. Ses pouces étaient libres de toutes contraintes mais elle avait l'impression que ses huit autres doigts étaient collés entre eux pour chacune de ses mains. Très mauvais.

Elle se redressa et se rendit compte qu'elle était sur le bord du lit, près de tomber. Etrange… Il lui semblait pourtant s'être endormie contre le mur. Cela se confirma quand elle aperçut le corps assoupi près du feu, recroquevillé dans les couvertures, la tête posée contre les pierres. C'était son corps et elle n'était pas dedans. Extrêmement mauvais.

La panique la saisit et elle baissa la tête sur l'enveloppe charnelle qu'elle habitait en ce moment. Ses yeux louchèrent en constatant qu'elle était prisonnière d'une poupée de chiffons pieds nus avec juste une petite robe blanche. Elle examina ses pieds et ses mains, horrifiée.

Elle voulut se lever mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba au pied du lit. La chute faisait mal mais elle n'avait rien de cassé. En même temps, on n'a jamais vu du crin et du tissu se briser en tombant.

Tamao s'appuya sur les pieds du lit pour se lever et essaya de s'habituer à ses nouveaux pieds. Elle arrive à faire quelques pas sans tomber et s'approcha de son propre corps. Elle semblait endormie. Quel était cette malédiction ? Serait-elle victime du même mauvais sort qui avait touché Hao et Yoh ?

« Improbable », songea-t-elle. Il s'agissait alors d'un « transfert de corps », or, une poupée de chiffons n'était pas une personne. Devait-elle se risquer à sortir de la chambre ? Hésitante, elle se faufila dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider à réintégrer son corps.

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir. Hao finirait bien par revenir, il valait mieux attendre qu'il vienne la chercher. Il se rendrait compte de ce qui se passe et lui rendrait son corps. C'était le mieux à faire. Bien sûr elle pouvait s'aventurer à aller le chercher mais elle n'était pas sûre que se balader dans une enveloppe aussi fragile à travers les couloirs dangereux de l'ancienne base militaire soit une bonne idée.

Un bruit dans son dos la fit sursauter et elle se retourna pour écarquiller les yeux d'horreur. Une immense araignée poilue se laissait descendre le long d'un fil depuis le plafond et aux yeux rougeoyants qu'elle pointait sur elle, l'arachnide la considérait comme son prochain repas.

Affolée Tamao se précipité dans le couloir et poussa contre la porte pour la fermer. Non seulement le battant était trop lourd pour elle, mais en plus elle constata qu'il y avait sûrement assez de place pour que l'araignée puisse se faufiler sous la porte. Tamao ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et prit ses jambes à son coup, trébuchant plusieurs fois sur ses frêles jambes de poupée.

Alors qu'elle s'écrasait une énième fois au sol, elle appuya sur ses bras, se redressa et reprit sa course claudicante, un pan de sa robe blanche arrachée.

Après avoir tourné à l'angle d'un couloir, elle décida avoir mis suffisamment de distance entre l'affreuse araignée et elle et s'adossa au mur pour se reposer. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait besoin d'un moment pour calmer sa respiration mais au contraire se sentait en pleine forme. « Une poupée n'a ni cœur ni poumons », se fit-elle la réflexion. Par contre elle avait mal aux pieds et se rendit compte que ces derniers étaient usés.

Désormais elle n'avait plus le choix, il fallait qu'elle parte à la recherche d'Hao puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans la chambre. Elle reprit sa marche et s'immobilisa soudain en se retrouvant nez à nez avec une autre poupée dont un œil, arraché, pendait devant lui. N'était-elle pas la seule à avoir été frappée par cet étrange sort qui l'avait arraché à son corps ?

Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche mais ne le put pas, ses lèvres étant cousues, alors elle se contenta de balancer la tête et de tendre la main à l'autre poupée en signe d'amitié. Cette dernière leva un revolver vers elle et visa. Tamao sauta sur le côté, évita une première balle de pistolet, et partit à toutes jambes dans la direction opposée. L'autre se rua à sa poursuite.

Il était sur le point de la rattraper quand elle sentit qu'il abandonnait brusquement la course poursuite. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi mais ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail, en profitant pour reprendre de l'avance. Alors qu'elle regardait la poupée immobilisée dans son dos, elle heurta quelque chose de dur et tomba par terre.

La peur s'empara d'elle. Si l'autre avait cessé de la poursuivre, ce devait être parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien plus dangereux plus loin, analysa-t-elle.

Tremblante elle trouva quand même le courage de lever les yeux au ciel pour découvrir le regard lointain d'Hao posé sur elle. Elle aurait dû être soulagée de le trouver enfin mais ce fut tout le contraire. Mieux aurait valu qu'elle ne le croise jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? ronronna-t-il, les yeux mi-clos, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

« Fuir » lui dicta sa partie rationnelle. Mais elle était incapable de lui obéir et le laissa la ramasser sans bouger. Elle disparut sous le poncho beige et se sentit brusquement lâchée en plein air. Tamao n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur qu'une pièce de tissu amortissait sa chute. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, tout bougeant autour d'elle, et constata qu'elle était dans un espace de sac noir. Non, ce n'était pas ça…

L'un des côtés du sac était dur et chaud, comme s'il y avait quelque chose derrière. Au-dessus d'elle elle pouvait apercevoir un fin rai de lumière.

« Je suis dans sa poche », comprit-elle.

Elle glissa, tomba, se redressa, s'accrocha tant bien que mal au pantalon pour tenir de bout, réfléchit. En posant sa tête du côté de la jambe d'Hao et en appuyant avec ses pieds contre l'opposé de la poche, elle devrait pouvoir réussir à atteindre le sommet et rejoindre l'ouverture. Elle ne sauterait pas, ne voulait pas s'enfuir, juste sortir la tête à l'air libre.

Son plan fut mis à exécution et, après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, elle parvint à se hisser au sommet et passa les bras et la tête à l'extérieur en donnant des coups de pieds pour se stabiliser.

« Arrête de gigoter ou je te livre à Chuck. Il semblait avoir très envie de te trouer », résonna la voix puissante d'Hao dans sa tête.

Tamao se figea aussitôt, ses petites mains se crispant au bord de la poche.

« Mieux », commenta Hao alors que quelque chose venait effleurait sa tête.

La jeune fille leva les yeux pour repérer la main d'Hao dont le pouce était venu la tapoter. Elle eut envie de grincer les dents qu'elle n'avait pas ou froncer ses sourcils inexistants, mécontente. Le rire d'Hao résonna au-dessus d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir. La seule chose à la portée de ses yeux, c'était le poncho beige qui venait parfois lui caresser les joues.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir dans son dos et repéra la ceinture d'Hao. Au-dessus, le bas de son ventre bronzé. Tamao réalisa seulement alors à quel endroit délicat elle se trouvait, rougit violemment, perdit prise et glissa au fond de la poche. Ses joues la brûlèrent tandis que sa tête se retrouvait collée contre la paroi chaude, soit le mince tissu qui la séparait de la hanche du garçon. Etrange qu'elle ne puisse pas respirer mais puisse quand même rougir. Enfin, elle n'avait pas forcément les joues rouges, elle les croyait rouges. Il faudrait qu'elle ait un miroir pour vérifier.

Elle se mit debout, essaya de réfléchir. Le jeune homme se mit en mouvement et elle tomba la tête la première. Ca montait, ça descendait, elle valdinguait dans tous les sens. Si Hao ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt, elle allait finir par être malade. Du moins l'aurait-elle été si elle avait été dans son vrai corps, avec son oreille interne déboussolée et son estomac prêt à renvoyer son dernier repas.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » demanda-t-elle très fort en espérant que le shaman l'entendrait et lui répondrait.

« Je t'ai utilisée comme cobaye pour un test », répondit très franchement Hao sans jouer la dissimulation.

Tamao se laissa tomber à genoux dans la poche, complètement perdue. Trop choquée pour réagir, ne sachant quoi penser, elle se contenta de se rouler en boule et d'attendre que le mouvement de balancement s'arrête.


	21. XX Transfert d'amour

**Note : **Chapitre court mais essentiel, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Transfert d'amour**

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Tamao ?

Manta et Tokagerô relevèrent la tête vers Yoh et firent non de la tête. Le jeune homme s'inquiéta.

- Elle est partie cherché des mûres pour faire une tarte il y a plusieurs heures et personne ne l'a vue rentrer, commenta-t-il.

- Elle a dû se faire surprendre par la pluie, elle était partie en forêt, intervint Faust.

- Elle aura trouvé un abri quelque part et attend qu'il cesse de pleuvoir pour revenir, fit Tokagerô en haussant les épaules.

- Il faut partir à sa recherche, s'exclama Ryu en se levant. Il y a plein de shamans dangereux ou malintentionnés dans ce village, il a pu lui arriver quelque chose.

Amidamaru apparut, la mine grave.

- On se calme, claqua la voix d'Anna alors que la jeune fille entrait dans la pièce. Tout d'abord, où est-ce que ces deux bons à rien de fantômes sont encore passés ?

- Ils sont partis à la recherche de Tamao, répondit Yoh. Anna, tu crois qu'elle peut être chez mes parents ?

- C'est une possibilité. Et même si elle n'y est pas, ton grand-père est le plus apte à la retrouver. Debout, on y va.

Ryu ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et bondit hors de la maison pour aller sauver la délicate Tamao. Manta le suivit, inquiet, précédé par Anna. Faust et Yoh fermaient la marche, plongés dans leurs pensées.

…

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre l'endroit où logeait l'équipe de Mikihisa. Ce dernier était sorti avec ses deux protégés mais Keiko, Yohmei et Kino étaient en train de boire du thé.

- Bonjour, salua Yoh. Maman, tu n'aurais pas vu Tamao ?

Keiko le dévisagea avec une expression étrange sur le visage.

- Yoh ? demanda-t-elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de son fils.

Yoh allait s'étonner quand il comprit brusquement. A côté de lui, Anna venait de faire le même raisonnement et fronçait les sourcils. Lui garda un visage inexpressif.

- C'est vous qui avez procédé au transfert d'âme, l'accusa Anna.

Manta, Faust et Ryu sursautèrent, perplexes. Keiko cependant, loin de niée ou de paraître étonnée, baissa tristement la tête. Yohmei fixa Anna et Kino se leva.

- Oui, lâcha Keiko avant que sa mère n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, c'est moi. Je me suis rendue auprès du vieux Sage des Forêts qui vit en Chine et je lui ai demandé de procéder au transfert.

- Votre propre fils, murmura Anna sans comprendre.

Yoh baissa la tête. Un pluriel aurait été plus juste, de son avis.

Keiko ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Kino prit la parole.

- Ca a été une décision difficile mais il fallait tenter le coup, exposa-t-elle.

- De faire abandonner Hao par le biais de Yoh ? Il aurait fallu nous en parler avant, s'énerva Anna.

Elle n'aimait pas être manipulée. Vraiment pas.

- Non, l'arrêta Kino.

- Hao est immortel, enchaîna gravement Yohmei. On le tue, il revient. Toujours plus fort. Pour le battre, il faut atteindre son âme. Il faut le changer, lui faire réviser ses points de vue. Pour que plus jamais une mère n'ait à apprendre que l'enfant qu'elle porte est un ancêtre maléfique revenu détruire l'humanité.

Keiko détourna les yeux et Kino hocha la tête pour approuver les paroles de son époux. Anna se tut. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

- Il faut aller chercher Tamao, dit-elle d'une voix atone avant de sortir en traînant Ryu, Faust et Manta derrière elle.

Il allait falloir leur expliquer, désormais.

Kino et Yohmei s'éclipsèrent discrètement, sentant comme l'avait perçu Anna que Yoh et Keiko désiraient discuter en tête à tête. Ils fermèrent soigneusement la porte derrière eux en partant. Quand il fut sûr qu'ils étaient seuls, Yoh s'autorisa enfin un mince sourire.

- Tes propres fils, pas vrai ? lança-t-il.

Keiko releva la tête vers lui, un sourire contrit sur le visage.

- Je suis content, tu sais, confia Yoh. Content que tu ais fait ce que tu as fait. Tu as bien fait de nous garder au secret également, on aurait perdu toute spontanéité sinon.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé, acquiesça Keiko. Tu crois…

- Que ça a marché ? finit Yoh pour elle. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Entièrement sûrement pas, mais peut-être en partie. J'espère que ça s'est bien passé avec Manta et qu'il révisera son point de vue sur les humains mais… Enfin, je pense qu'il peut changer.

-Je le pense aussi.

La mère et le fils échangèrent un sourire complice.

- Je vais rejoindre Anna et les autres, fit doucement Yoh.

Keiko acquiesça. Yoh sortit.


	22. XXI Transfert de flamme

**Note : **Hey ! Regain d'inspiration après 1 an (à deux jours près). En théorie la suite ne devrait pas trop tarder. Bonne lecture à tous ceux que cette histoire intéresse encore et mes plus plates excuses pour vous avoir fait autant patienter.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Transfert de flamme**

Hao ferma les yeux, sachant pertinemment que Tamao ne se permettrait pas un seul mouvement tant qu'il la regarderait. Il était allongé dans l'herbe, tenté de faire une sieste, et avait posé la poupée de chiffons à côté de sa tête. Cette dernière se leva sur ses petites jambes, hésitante, et s'approcha de ses cheveux. Elle leur marcha dessus, essaya de les emmêler, s'enroula au milieu d'eux, cherchant puérilement à se venger de son changement de corps. Hao la laissa faire en riant intérieurement.

Tamao finit par rester allongée sur le dos, à fixer les feuilles au-dessus de sa tête et à trouver que le lit que lui formaient les mèches brunes était plutôt confortable. Ayant de l'énergie à dépenser, elle se releva, fit le tour et s'assit en face d'Hao. Elle le regarda dormir, lui trouvant un air innocent, moins méchant. Ainsi tranquillement endormi, il ressemblait à Yoh.

Habituellement quand les gens relevaient des similitudes entre Yoh et lui cela amusait Hao mais actuellement, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cela le mettait plutôt en colère. Il était agacé et Tamao dut le sentir car elle lui fit savoir mentalement qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle voulait et que si ça ne lui plaisait pas c'était comme ça.

Hao ouvrit les yeux pour trouver la poupée de chiffons la tête baissée, refusant de croiser son regard. Il laissa passer pour cette fois, jugeant qu'il ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre une poupée privée de parole. Il préféra à la place se concentrer sur son frère et sa mère.

Ils pensaient pouvoir le changer, ils pensaient l'avoir atteint, ils pensaient pouvoir le manipuler. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, pas du tout. Et il savait parfaitement comment agir pour le leur faire payer.

…

- Donc, récapitula Ryu, le Yoh avec lequel nous étions durant toute la fameuse mission secrète d'Amidamaru n'était pas toi mais ton frère incarné dans ton corps, c'est ça ?

Yoh confirma, sentant qu'auprès de lui Anna commençait dangereusement à s'impatienter. Elle leur avait expliqué les choses une fois et attendait qu'ils l'aient tout de suite assimilé, guère encline à se répéter.

- Et pendant ce temps toi tu étais coincé dans le corps d'Hao, enchaîna Ryu.

- Tout ça à cause du sortilège lancé par ta famille, poursuivit Tokagerô.

- C'est cela, acquiesça Yoh.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir…

- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! lança Anna, coupant abruptement la parole à Ryu. Il faut qu'on se lance à la recherche de Tamao.

- Elle est du côté de la forêt, les informa Yohmei.

Yoh se rembrunit et Tokagerô grimaça.

- Ola pas bon signe, ce n'est pas le repère de l'autre fou pyromane la forêt ?

Mais Anna ne l'écoutait déjà plus et se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers l'autre bout du village et les arbres, Faust sur ses talons.

- Hey attendez-moi ! s'écria Ryu alors que Yoh et Manta emboîtaient le pas à Faust.

- Maître Yoh, déclara Amidamaru à voix basse, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Yoh ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Moi aussi, chuchota-t-il.

…

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à la lisière de la forêt et s'immobilisèrent. Hao les attendait à l'orée des arbres, un sourire supérieur sur le visage, ses yeux éclairés par des flammes irréelles.

- Vous avez mis le temps, se moqua-t-il d'une voix légère.

- Où est Tamao ? réclama Anna d'une voix sèche.

- C'est elle que vous cherchez ?

D'une de ses mains il s'empara des cheveux de la jeune fille à ses pieds, dissimulée dans les hautes herbes jusque là, et la tint suspendue devant lui.

Ryu poussa un grondement de colère.

- Libère là, exigea Anna.

Hao éclata de rire.

- Je vous la rends, inutile de me foudroyer ainsi du regard, petite Anna.

Et sur ce il lança le corps devant lui.

Yoh s'avança de quelques pas tandis que Faust et Ryu se dépêchaient auprès de Tamao, le retournant délicatement sur le dos. Ryu s'aperçut aussitôt que quelque chose clochait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda-t-il alors qu'Elisa et Faust s'affairaient auprès de la jeune fille.

Pour toute réponse Hao éclata de rire.

- Maître Yoh, Tamao ne respire plus, déclara Amidamaru en essayant de contenir l'affolement dans sa voix.

- Quoi ? s'écria Manta en courant auprès de son amie.

Yoh jeta un bref regard à Tamao avant de fixer son frère qui soutint son regard en souriant.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile d'essayer de la ranimer, déclara Hao d'une voix lente. Cela fait plusieurs heures maintenant qu'elle est dans cet état.

- Cet état, c'est-à-dire ? demanda Manta d'une voix tremblante.

Faust garda le silence.

- Morte, répondit Hao à sa place sans se départir de son sourire. Et si vous cherchez son âme elle n'est plus sur Terre, mais vous pouvez demander à Spirit of Fire quel goût elle avait.

L'immense fantôme de feu apparut derrière le shaman, surplombant la forêt, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif et terrifiant.

Manta ne voulut pas y croire et quêta le regard de Faust pour qu'il détrompe ces paroles mais le médecin resta muet, la tête basse, ses cheveux blonds couvrant son visage. Les poings d'Anna étaient serrés à s'en faire blêmir les phalanges et la bouche de Ryu s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Ce n'était pas possible, pas Tamao. Elle qui était toujours si douce, si innocente. Elle ne participait même pas au Shaman Fight.

Dans un accès de rage, Ryu matérialisa son over soul et allait se ruer sur Hao en poussant un hurlement de colère quand Yoh, en levant le bras, le stoppa dans son élan.

- Tu as voulu tester le changement de corps, n'est-ce pas ?

Yoh parlait d'une voix légère mais son visage était on ne peut plus sérieux, inquiet qu'il était pour Tamao. Le sourire d'Hao perdit en intensité.

- Je ne crois pas que Tamao soit morte, déclara Yoh d'une voix détachée. Quand un lien fort unit plusieurs personnes et qu'il arrive quelque chose de grave à l'une d'entre elle, les autres le sentent. Ca nous ait déjà arrivés à Amidamaru, Anna et moi quand Manta avait des ennuis. Et je pense que si Tamao, que je considère comme ma sœur, était morte, je l'aurai ressenti.

Hao et lui se défièrent du regard dans un silence de plomb.

Sans avertissement le corps de Tamao s'enflamma soudain et Faust dut s'écarter vivement pour ne pas être brûlé. En quelques secondes, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses n'était plus et seules des cendres restaient là où elle s'était tenue.

- Qu'est-ce que cela change, qu'elle soit morte ou non ? lança Hao alors qu'un vent chaud se levait. Elle est ma prisonnière et désormais elle ne retrouvera jamais son corps.

Ses mots tranchèrent l'air comme la sentence tombait. Anna pâlit considérablement et le visage d'Yoh se durcit.

- Rends-nous Tamao, ne put-il s'empêcher de réclamer en sachant qu'il parlait dans le vide.

Hao ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et disparut dans une gerbe de feu, laissant une assistance figée derrière lui.


	23. XXII Transfert de pensées

**Note : **Comme vous pouvez le constater je suis bien relancée sur cette fic et pour l'instant la menace du syndrome de la page blanche semble bien loin ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous poster déjà ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Et rassurez-vous pour la suite j'en ai encore deux d'avance =D Bonne lecture à tous et un grand merci pour vos commentaires ! Un merci particulier à Mania que je n'ai pas pu remercier directement par MP =) Non je ne me sentais pas forcée de reprendre cette fic, j'en avais vraiment envie ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Transfert de pensées**

Tamao se redressa et essaya de se trouver une position confortable dans la poche d'Hao. Il s'était enfin arrêté après l'avoir ballotée dans tous les sens et elle n'en était pas mécontente. Elle écouta la rencontre avec ses amis du fond de la poche, sans oser pointer le bout de son nez. Elle voulait leur dire qu'elle était toujours vivante mais savait qu'Hao ne le permettrait pas. Son cœur se réchauffa quand elle entendit Yoh affirmer qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Puis elle se sentit mal, comme si elle étouffait. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment, elle savait que quelque chose de terrible était en train de se produire.

- Qu'est-ce que cela change, qu'elle soit morte ou non ? Elle est ma prisonnière et désormais elle ne retrouvera jamais son corps.

Les paroles d'Hao déclenchèrent un vent de panique chez Tamao. Qu'avait-il dit ? Qu'était-il arrivé à son corps ? Elle se mit à s'agiter et se hissa hors de la poche. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Une gerbe de feu l'envahit, qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. « Brûlé » songea Tamao par association d'esprit en retombant au fond de la poche. Hao avait brûlé son corps. Quoi de plus logique de la part du maître du Spirit of Fire ?

Elle le sentit se mettre en mouvement et marcher. Cette gerbe de feu à l'instant, ce devait être sa manière de se téléporter. Le bruit des vagues et le silence aux alentours était la preuve flagrante qu'ils n'étaient plus à la lisière des bois avec ses amis. Cependant ce n'était pas ces détails qui occupaient actuellement l'esprit de Tamao.

« Il m'a détruite » songea-t-elle en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Toutes les conséquences de cet acte lui sautèrent à la figure. Elle ne retrouverait plus jamais son corps, elle était condamnée à rester une poupée pour l'éternité. Prise au piège.

Elle se mit à trembler.

- Il ne faut pas exagérer, claironna la voix d'Hao au-dessus d'elle sans qu'elle sache vraiment si c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait ou non. Tu ne resteras une poupée que durant le court laps de temps qu'il reste avant mon couronnement, moment où je détruirai l'humanité et tous les faibles d'esprit. Mais si tu ne peux pas le supporter je peux demander à Chuck d'abréger tes jours. Il n'aime pas trop que tu lui fasses concurrence, de la même manière qu'il ne supporte pas les Mariachi.

L'esprit de Tamao se fit vide. Accablée, elle posa son front de tissu sur ses genoux et essaya de rassembler ses pensées sans y parvenir. Elle n'arrivait plus à aligner deux idées cohérentes entre elles et se sentit prise d'une très grande fatigue.

Une lueur d'espoir la ranima soudain. Jack était une poupée, comme elle. Une enveloppe de crin, de laine ou d'elle ne savait quoi habitée par un esprit. Peut-être… Peut-être pouvait-elle quitter ce corps de poupée. N'était-elle pas un fantôme désormais ? Elle pourrait rejoindre ses amis.

Hao ne lui laissa pas le temps d'espérer davantage.

- Ca ne marche pas ainsi, déclara-t-il. Quand la poupée de Mach s'anime, c'est parce qu'elle y matérialise l'esprit de son fantôme gardien, en l'occurrence Jack. Toi tu vis dans la poupée, tu n'es pas une matérialisation d'over soul. S'il me prenait l'envie de t'arracher la tête, alors seulement tu mourrais.

Tamao cessa de lutter contre le mouvement de balancier que lui imposait le corps d'Hao, se résignant à être secouée dans tous les sens. La paroi de tissu près d'elle était toute chaude et elle aurait bien voulu s'y affaisser ou y poser la tête mais tout bougeait trop pour que cela soit possible.

« Où on va ? » se demanda-t-elle très fort.

Hao ne décrocha pas un mot.

« Hao, essaya-t-elle de l'interpeler, où vas-tu ? »

Le shaman ne lui répondit pas et cette fois Tamao ne doutait pas qu'il ait pourtant entendu ses pensées. Si même lui ne lui parlait plus, elle allait très rapidement s'ennuyer.

Elle essaya de ne pas penser à ses amis, ni à son corps détruit. Elle voulut s'occuper l'esprit mais il se révéla vite qu'à quoiqu'elle pense, cela la rendait triste.

En temps normal elle aurait fait la vaisselle, ou elle aurait cuisiné. En temps normal elle aurait demandé à Ponchi et Conchi de l'accompagner s'entraîner au tir à l'arbalète ou tout autre, pour s'améliorer. En temps normal elle serait allée se dégourdir les jambes, marcher dans les bois. Cela lui aurait permis de songer à autre chose.

« En temps normal, réalisa-t-elle, il y aurait eu quelqu'un pour me consoler. » Keiko, Yohmei, Mikihisa, Yoh, Anna, Ponchi, Conchi… Ils lui manquaient terriblement et sa solitude la frappa pour la première fois de plein fouet.

Roulée en boule, elle se morfondit ainsi un long moment, cherchant des forces à l'intérieur d'elle-même qu'elle n'avait plus. La seule chose qui lui avait permis de ne pas s'écrouler quand elle s'était retrouvée changée en poupée, c'était l'idée qu'elle finirait bien par récupérer son corps et redevenir comme avant. Désormais ce rêve s'était envolé.

Des mots tournèrent dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne parvienne à les rattraper. Il lui fallait ouvrir la bouche et les prononcer pour qu'ils lui reviennent. Il lui fallait chanter pour aller mieux.  
Quand tout allait mal, la musique lui avait toujours redonné suffisamment de courage pour aller de l'avant. Cela la consolait et la guérissait aussi bien si ce n'était mieux qu'une tisane chaude ou que les paroles rassurantes de Yoh.

Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler, et alors seulement elle comprit qu'elle avait sans doute atteint le fond du gouffre. Mais malgré cela, aucune larme ne pouvait couler sur les joues de la poupée.

…

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la destruction de son corps mais Hao cessa enfin de marcher et cela la réveilla. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle réussirait à s'endormir, mais finalement la fatigue morale avait pris le pas sur les sombres pensées qui l'agitaient.

Quelque chose de chaud s'entoura autour d'elle et Tamao réalisa que le shaman avait glissé ses doigts dans sa poche et venait de l'attraper. Il la sortit de son pantalon et la posa sur son lit, près de l'oreiller. Tamao se recroquevilla aussitôt sur elle-même et ne bougea plus, toujours terrassée par l'idée d'être emprisonnée à jamais.

Hao l'observa un moment, fragile petite chose, et soupira doucement. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui donner l'aspect d'un oiseau, songea-t-il un instant. Ainsi elle pourrait chanter. Mais elle pourrait surtout s'envoler et reprendre sa liberté. Il secoua la tête et, au lieu d'aller voir Peyote et Turbin comme il l'avait initialement prévu, se laisser tomber sur le lit, sa tête sur l'oreiller juste à côté d'elle. S'il le voulait vraiment, même sous forme d'oiseau elle resterait sa prisonnière. Quelque soit l'apparence qu'il lui donnerait, vouloir qu'elle reste près de lui serait suffisant pour que ce soit le cas, il avait mille et une façons de l'y garder.

Il ferma les yeux et lui revint une odeur de croissant, celle qui l'avait réveillé le premier jour où il s'était retrouvé dans le corps de son frère, puis une image de gâteau à la fraise. Il faillit lui demander si elle avait faim avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de manger. Pour lui par contre il était l'heure d'aller pêcher ou chasser.

Il se leva, jeta un bref coup d'œil à Tamao et décida de la laisser là. De toute manière, tant qu'elle ne quittait pas la chambre, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de mal.


	24. XXIII Transfert de jouet

**Note :** Et viou un nouveau chapitre ! A titre d'information le prochain devrait arriver à partir de lundi prochain. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Transfert de jouet**

- Seigneur Hao ?

Tamao fut tirée de son demi-sommeil par une voix enfantine et elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner vers la porte pour deviner qu'il s'agissait d'Opacho. La pièce était vide, le shaman de feu l'ayant laissé là avant de partir elle ne savait où.

Elle s'attendait à ce que l'enfant ressorte en constatant que le shaman millénaire n'était pas là mais au lieu de cela il posa ses yeux sur elle et sautilla jusqu'au lit. Son visage s'éclaira et il l'attrapa délicatement pour l'examiner. Tamao commença par se tortiller pour lui échapper mais finit par le laisser faire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à craindre grand-chose entre les mains d'Opacho. Ca aurait été n'importe quel autre sbire d'Hao, cela aurait été une autre histoire.

Opacho ressortit de la pièce en gardant Tamao dans une main et elle commença à s'inquiéter. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était aventuré toute seule dans ces couloirs, Chuck avait failli la réduire en miettes. Elle avait beau être avec Opacho, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait faire confiance à l'enfant. Si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de l'abandonner dans un couloir, elle ne donnerait pas cher de son tissu.

Cependant Opacho n'avait pas l'intention de la lâcher de sitôt et la traîna avec lui partout où il se rendit en lançant d'une voix fluette des « Seigneur Hao ? » de temps en temps.

- Opacho, appela soudain une voix grave appartenant à un grand prêtre vêtu de noir et coiffé d'un large chapeau. Viens manger.

L'enfant obtempéra. Il sortit à l'extérieur et rejoignit un grand cercle formé par les shamans à la botte de Hao. Il s'installa sagement dans l'herbe en tailleur et posa Tamao au milieu de ses jambes, le dos de la poupée appuyé contre son ventre pour qu'elle puisse tenir assise. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus lui tendit une gamelle que le prêtre venait de remplir de ragoût et Opacho les remercia tout deux avant de détailler à Tamao tous les éléments du ragoût et la manière dont ce dernier avait été cuisiné.

- Tu oublies de lui dire qui s'est embêté à se procurer tous ces légumes, fit remarquer un homme voilé près de lui.

- C'est Turbin qui a récupéré les légumes, déclara alors Opacho. Et le lapin ? Qui a chassé le lapin ?

- Le Seigneur Hao.

- Seigneur Hao ! répéta Opacho avec plus d'enthousiasme. Car il est le meilleur !

Tamao nota que sa voix paraissait tout de suite plus joyeuse et plus enthousiaste lorsqu'il parlait d'Hao.

- Où est Seigneur Hao ? voulut savoir le petit garçon.

- Il nous rejoindra plus tard, il devait parler à Namari, l'informa le prêtre.

Tamao sentit Opacho hocher la tête au-dessus d'elle.

- Où as-tu trouvé cette poupée ? demanda dédaigneusement la fille aux cheveux bleus.

- Dans la chambre du Seigneur Hao, répondit Opacho d'une voix fluette. Seigneur Hao a dit que je pouvais aller la chercher pour jouer avec elle. Seigneur Hao ne veut pas qu'elle s'ennuie.

- Mary s'ennuie, déclara une fille avec des couettes blondes sur la droite. Mary veut aussi jouer avec la poupée.

A ses mots le pantin Chuck qui avait terrorisé Tamao apparut derrière la shaman, l'air menaçant, l'œil encore dans son orbite fixé sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci trembla, bien contente d'être intouchable tant qu'elle était avec Opacho.

…

Tamao passa la soirée avec Opacho. Il lui raconta des histoires, l'amena chercher des arbres fruitiers avec lui dans les bois et, quand il eut trouvé des mûres sauvages, demanda à la poupée de l'aider à en mettre le plus possible dans son poncho. Tamao l'aida de bon cœur, se méfiant des ronces et de leurs épines qui pourraient si facilement la déchirer.

- Je vois que vous procédez à une bonne cueillette, leur fit remarquer une voix au-dessus de leur tête.

De joie, Opacho faillit lâcher son poncho et faire tomber tous les fruits. Le nouveau venu sauta de l'arbre dans lequel il était perché et piqua une mûre qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

- Tu t'es bien amusé Opacho ? demanda Hao d'une voix bienveillante que Tamao ne lui avait encore jamais entendu.

- Oui, acquiesça l'enfant en hochant vigoureusement de la tête. On a mangé, on a baladé et on a récolté des mûres, déclara-t-il avec fierté.

- On s'est baladé, rectifia Hao. Elle te plaît cette poupée ? Elle s'appelle Tamao.

- Tam, la rebaptisa immédiatement le petit garçon. Tam est très gentille. Elle sent bon et elle a de jolis cheveux.

Tamao de son côté continuait de ramasser des mûres, ignorant ostensiblement Hao.

- Opacho pourra aussi jouer avec Tam demain ? demanda l'enfant.

- Tu peux la garder si elle te plaît, déclara Hao.

Tamao sentit un nœud se former dans ce qui devait lui tenir lieu d'estomac. Un jouet, voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle admettait de bon cœur que devenir la poupée d'Opacho n'était pas le sort le moins enviable, après tout il s'occupait bien d'elle et trouverait sans doute un tas d'activités à faire avec elle, mais l'idée de n'être plus qu'une chose lui déplaisait cependant fortement.

- Fais attention à elle, elle est du genre fragile, recommanda Hao.

- Opacho fera bien attention, certifia le garçon. Opacho pourra prendre le bain avec Seigneur Hao ?

Tamao jeta un bref coup d'œil vers les deux interlocuteurs et aperçut Hao hocher la tête avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Dire qu'Opacho était content était sans doute un euphémisme. Ravi qu'il était et dans sa hâte d'aller prendre le bain, il attrapa Tamao, la mit dans son poncho avec les mûres et courut jusqu'à la vieille bâtisse en pierre. Il laissa ensuite tomber tous les fruits dans un grand panier d'osier mais n'oublia pas de ramasser la poupée avant de se rendre aux sources chaudes.


	25. XXIV Transfert de bain

**Note : **Et comme promis le nouveau chapitre ! Avec un peu d'avance car je ne pensais pas avoir le temps de le poster ce soir... et qu'en fait si ! =D

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Transfert de bain**

Opacho enleva en toute hâte son poncho tâché par les mûres mais prit le temps de protéger ses cheveux avec une petite serviette jaune. Tamao monta sur son épaule puis sur sa tête et l'aida à faire un nœud solide pour bien tenir ses cheveux au-dessus de l'eau. L'enfant la remercia et fila dans l'eau sans laisser le temps à Tamao de rejoindre le sol.

- Tu vas être toute propre, déclara-t-il à la poupée en l'attrapant et en la trempant dans l'eau jusqu'au cou.

Il la lâcha ensuite et se mit à barboter dans la source. Fébrile, Tamao essaya de battre des pieds et des mains pour rejoindre un des bords du bassin mais sans grand succès. Au moins sa nouvelle enveloppe corporelle avait-elle l'avantage de flotter, se fit-elle la remarque avec ironie.

Un tintement lui fit tourner la tête, il s'agissait d'Hao au bord du bassin qui venait de déposer ses boucles d'oreille sur une table en bois. Il retira son grand poncho beige et Tamao rougit et ferma brutalement les yeux. Du moins aurait-elle rougi si elle avait été dans son corps. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir chaud mais ne savait pas si ses joues avaient réellement pris une teinte rosée.

Elle reprit sa nage improvisée pour rejoindre le bord mais ce n'était pas évident à l'aveuglette. Résignée à devoir regarder son chemin, elle souleva une paupière pour évaluer la situation. Mal lui en pris. Hao était en train d'entrer dans l'eau.

Tamao n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus car elle referma aussitôt les yeux. Seule persistait dans sa tête l'idée qu'elle se trouvait dans une source chaude avec deux garçons complètement nus. Et même s'il fallait admettre que cela ne lui posait pas vraiment de problème pour Opacho qui n'était qu'un petit garçon d'environ six ans d'après ses estimations, il en allait totalement autrement pour Hao.

« A quoi tu penses ? » lui demanda la voix moqueuse d'Hao dans sa tête.

Tamao se concentra pour visualiser l'énorme gâteau à la fraise sur lequel elle se focalisait quand elle ne voulait pas qu'Hao farfouille dans ses pensées. Elle essaye d'imaginer les fraises, les meringues, la chantilly et le glaçage, mais toujours des brèves visions des longs cheveux d'Hao, de son torse dénudé ou de ses longues jambes entrant dans l'eau venaient la perturber.

Elle l'entendit rire près d'elle et plongea la tête sous l'eau. Qu'il aille au diable !

- Toilettes ! entendit-elle lancer Opacho quand elle creva la surface.

Elle entendit l'enfant nager jusqu'au bord de la source et de grandes vagues l'envoyèrent valdinguer.

Comme elle gardait toujours les yeux fermés, Tamao n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait par rapport au bord. Elle essaya une nouvelle technique et se positionna sur le dos avant de battre des jambes et des bras. Cela marcha mieux que toutes ses vaines tentatives de brasse et sa tête eut tôt fait de heurter quelque chose. A la fois enchantée et soulagée de trouver enfin les rochers, Tamao n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de sortir au plus vite du bassin.

Elle se retourna face au bord mais n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux tout de suite. Quelque chose clochait. Certes elle avait été transformé en poupée alors la différenciation des textures n'était plus vraiment son fort, et certes elle était dans une source chaude donc il paraissait logique que les rochers ne soient pas froids, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient aussi doux et aussi brûlants.

Elle essaya de poser les mains bien à plat sur l'obstacle en face d'elle avant de tenter de l'escalader. C'était lisse, vertical, et ça bougeait. Tamao eut la confirmation de ses pires craintes quand Hao enroula délicatement ses doigts autour d'elle et la souleva au-dessus de l'eau. La peur lui fit ouvrir les yeux et son regard se posa sur les lèvres du shaman, légèrement entrouvertes pour rire.

« Ronronner » trouva plus exact Tamao en le comparant à un chat.

Elle n'osa pas croiser son regard alors garda obstinément les yeux fixés sur sa bouche. Il lui semblait que c'était la situation la plus gênante de toute son existence et que ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

- Tu devrais savoir que ça peut toujours être pire, se moqua Hao.

Tamao suivit le mouvement de ses lèvres, presque hypnotisée. Pire que de le voir nu, sur l'échelle de la gêne, elle n'imaginait vraiment pas.

Hao la tourna dos à lui et Tamao vit la surface du bassin scintiller. Quelques secondes plus tard, au milieu de la vapeur d'eau se mit à flotter le corps d'une jeune fille à la peau pâle et aux courts cheveux roses. Elle ne portait aucun vêtement.

« C'est moi » comprit soudain Tamao.

Elle paniqua totalement et se mit à s'agiter, affolée à l'idée qu'il puisse la voir totalement dénudée. Cela ne semblait pas perturber Hao plus que ça car il se mit doucement à rire en positionnant sa main à plat pour que la poupée puisse à loisir faire les cent pas dessus. En fait il avait raison, ça pouvait être pire.

« Je n'oserai plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux » pensa-t-elle fugacement en observant son corps dériver à la surface de l'eau.

Une idée lui traversa brusquement l'esprit. Son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine. C'était son corps qui se trouvait dans l'eau, le corps que les flammes d'Hao avaient consumé le jour-même.

Tamao plongea du haut de la main d'Hao. Elle se mit ensuite sur le dos et battit frénétiquement des jambes pour rejoindre son corps. Elle y parvint sans grand mal et grimpa sur son bras. C'était bien elle qui flottait là, les yeux fermés, les lèvres closes, les cheveux d'un rose plus foncé qu'à l'accoutumé dans le soleil couchant éparpillés dans l'eau. Il y avait peut-être un moyen pour elle de regagner son enveloppe charnelle et d'abandonner sa prison de tissus.

- Tu aurais vraiment envie de réintégrer ton corps immédiatement, lâcha Hao d'une voix distraite.

« Evidemment » songea tout de suite Tamao en lui jetant un regard d'incompréhension.

Il ne la regardait pas, il avait la tête tournée vers le soleil déclinant, les paupières à demi-closes. Tamao prit quelques secondes pour analyser calmement la situation, son regard balayant sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher le torse imberbe du shaman. Il était nu. Elle était nue. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la source chaude. Seuls. Et il devait y avoir une vingtaine de centimètres d'eau entre leurs deux corps. Moins même, étant donné comme elle l'aperçut du coin de l'œil qu'il avait négligemment enroulé ses doigts autour de ses mèches roses sous l'eau.

Une part d'elle-même se dit que finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas exactement le bon moment pour regagner son corps, elle en mourrait aussitôt de honte. L'autre part toutefois hurlait à grand fracas que peu importait, tout ce qui comptait était de quitter cette enveloppe de tissu et de redevenir comme avant.

Des bruits de pas rompirent le silence qui s'était établi autour de la source chaude et le corps de Tamao s'évanouit dans la brume plus rapidement encore qu'il n'était apparu. La poupée se retrouva de nouveau à barboter dans le bassin et fit une galipette sur elle-même quand Opacho revint dans l'eau.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Tamao en ce moment-même, en particulier autour d'Hao. Son sourire protecteur qu'il réservait à Opacho, cette nonchalance qu'il avait à se dénuder devant elle, cet air absent qu'il avait eu juste avant, sa directive auprès d'Opacho de jouer avec elle et de ne pas la laisser s'ennuyer, la température élevée de son corps, la douceur de sa peau, la longueur de ses cheveux… Il était difficile de faire le tri au milieu de tout cela mais une idée éclipsait toutes les autres, bribe d'espoir qu'elle n'attendait plus, brillante comme un phare lors d'une nuit de tempête. Il était encore possible pour elle de réintégrer son corps.


	26. XXV Transfert de nouvelle

**Note : **Coucou ! Désolée si je suis un peu absente en ce moment, je suis très impliquée dans la vie associative de mon école et ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour mes projets perso (même pas encore pris le temps d'aller visiter en détails le forum...). Bref, bonne lecture à tous ! =D

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Transfert de nouvelle**

- Cinq cafés Tarim s'il te plaît, demanda Faust d'une voix atone au Pache Café alors qu'Anna, Yoh, Manta et Ryu s'asseyaient à table en silence.

C'est lui qui avait suggéré qu'ils aillent s'asseoir et boire quelque chose et les autres l'avaient suivi comme un automate, tous sous le choc après la disparition de Tamao. Yoh était celui qui affichait le visage le plus serein mais le docteur était persuadé qu'il était le plus démoli des quatre. Il savait reconnaître les âmes en peine pour en avoir été une.

- Salut tout le monde, vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir la forme, lança soudain Horohoro alors que l'équipe The Ren les rejoignait.

Il tira une chaise à une table voisine et se laissa tomber dessus. Ren l'imita de manière plus rigide mais Chocolove resta debout près d'eux.

- La rumeur selon laquelle Tamao a disparu est fondée, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il doucement.

A la table de Yoh personne ne bougea et Faust s'assit silencieusement avec eux. Horohoro par contre sursauta.

- Tam a disparu ? s'exclama-t-il. Quand ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour la chercher ?

Voyant que personne à la table adjacente ne bougeait, il bondit sur ses pieds, manquant de renverser Tarim qui arrivait avec un plateau et les cafés.

- Hey ! Yoh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'apostropha-t-il avec colère.

- La ferme Horo, le coupa Anna d'une voix glaciale.

Horohoro allait répliquer mais Yoh se leva et, sans avertissement préalable, donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur du café, la tête baissée. Le shaman des glaces se tut tout à fait, observant avec anxiété le dos de son ami trembler.

- Je devais… la protéger, haleta-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? osa à peine demander Horohoro.

Bien qu'ils ne disent rien, Ren et Chocolove étaient tendus et attendaient la réponse en retenant leurs souffles.

- Hao l'a faite disparaître dans une gerbe de feu, murmura Anna du bout des lèvres.

Ren baissa la tête, ses cheveux dissimulant son visage, et Chocolove se détourna, peiné. Les poings d'Horohoro se crispèrent brutalement et le sang quitta son visage.

- Hao, grogna-t-il.

Il se détourna brutalement et, poussant un cri rageur, allait s'élancer dans le village quand Chocolove s'interposa et le retint par la taille.

- Ta colère est légitime, mais réfléchis à ce que tu comptes faire.

- Pousses-toi.

- Horo…

- Tu n'as rien à me dire, tu ne la connaissais pas ! aboya Horohoro.

- Ce que ton coéquipier essaye de te dire, c'est de ne pas agir de manière stupide, lança Anna.

Horohoro écarta Chocolove d'un revers de main mais les paroles d'Anna le dissuadèrent d'aller trouver Hao pour lui régler son compte dans l'instant. Avec Yoh ils étaient ceux qui avaient connu le mieux Tamao, ce devait être encore plus dur pour eux.

- Elle savait à quoi elle s'exposait en venant nous rejoindre au milieu du Shaman Fight, déclara Ren d'une voix morne.

- On peut encore la sauver.

L'ensemble du groupe se tourna vers Ryu.

- Vous venez de dire…

- La première chose qu'on m'a apprise quand je suis devenue shaman, c'est que la seule chose qui compte, c'est l'âme, reprit Ryu d'une voix décidée en coupant la parole à Horohoro. Peut-être qu'Hao a brûlé le corps de Tamao mais nous pouvons, nous devons sauver son âme.

Il releva la tête, l'air décidé, mais Horohoro avait bien remarqué à quel point il était crispé. Ren quant à lui fixa Ryu avec scepticisme, n'osant pas formuler à voix haute qu'il pensait que c'était impossible.

Soudain Yoh posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ryu, l'air apaisé.

- Tu as raison, nous la sauverons.

- Yoh, appela Manta d'une petite voix.

Son camarade lui sourit en retour.

- J'ignore peut-être encore comment mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu. Merci Ryu de m'avoir rappelé ce qui compte vraiment.

- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour toi Boss.

Yoh se rassit et prit son café.

- Hao s'attend à ce que nous soyons en colère, perturbés, désorientés… Ne rentrons pas dans son jeu, ne perdons pas espoir. Je crois que Tamao peut encore être sauvée.

- C'est parce que tu y croyais que la situation a empiré, lui rappela Anna sans que les membres de l'équipe The Ren ne comprenne.

- Peut-être, lui concéda son fiancé. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'espérer et de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la sauver, où qu'elle soit.

Faust et Amidamaru hochèrent la tête, appréciateurs.

- Si vous le permettez Maître Yoh, je vais partir en reconnaissance et essayer de récolter des informations.

Yoh accepta d'un hochement de tête.

- Accompagne-le Tokagerô, demanda Ryu.

- Hey, l'information c'est mon domaine ! s'offusqua Chocolove. Mike est aussi de la partie.

Manta arriva enfin à se redresser totalement et à relever la tête. Il remarqua alors que, de manière presqu'imperceptible, les autres avaient tous retrouvés, si ce n'est le sourire, un peu de vie et de courage pour la suite. Il se dit alors qu'il avait des amis de grande valeur et que si Tamao pouvait être sauvée, elle le serait.


End file.
